


Do you like Boys?

by MonalisaMontauk



Series: Do you like Boys? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bachelor Party, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky and Matt bonding time, Bucky has annoying ex that can't take a hint, Clint Barton wedding security, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dum Dum officiates the wedding, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Grocery Shopping, Kid Fic, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Matt's got a crush on a certain redhead, Meet-Cute, Natasha is Bucky's best man?, Natasha is their wedding planner, POV Steve Rogers, Parent AU, Parent Fic, Parent Steve, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky kid fic, Stucky parent fic, Sweet, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Wanda and Pietro are his team, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, alternative universe, bucky pov, five year olds are good at keeping secrets, tears of happiness, whip cream and chocolate sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is just trying to do some grocery shopping when he gets cornered by a little boy asking him questions about his relationship status and gender preference. He is then dragged to the next aisle where he meets the little boys father a blonde looking adonis. Bucky doesn't hate it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>****Part 2 is up****</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [你喜歡男生嗎？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345348) by [abbabccd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05)
  * Translation into Русский available: [А парни тебе нравятся?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192961) by [gutentag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag)



> This is my first time writing a fanfic. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed as long as your nice about it. This story is unbetad since I don't have anyone to proofread for me. I hope there are no mistakes I re-read it multiple times.
> 
> **Edit: This was beta'd by thecoloryelloww.

Bucky finds himself at the grocery store on a Saturday afternoon when he finally admits to himself that he is, indeed, out of food. He avoids the store on Saturdays since it’s always so crowded, one thing. It was filled with screaming kids and families of all kinds. After his workout session at the gym, he made himself go since he could not live on days old take out and rotten fruit no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that he could. He sighs, pushing his cart away from the throng of people so he can go through his list. Bucky checks off what he has already gotten and looks at what he still needs; bananas? Check. Nutella? Not needed, but he put it into his cart anyway.

 He makes his way to the cereal aisle, debating on if he wants to buy cereal for a man his age, containing all that healthy crap they advertise on TV, or finally convince himself that Trix are in fact for adult. Before he can make that decision, however, he feels a small tug on his shorts. Looking down he finds a little boy smiling up at him with expectant eyes. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair, chubby cheeks, and brown eyes adorned his small face, wearing a gray t-shirt with a T-rex on it, navy cotton shorts, and beat up black converse.

 “Hi!” the little boy grins cheerfully.

“Hello” Bucky utters back awkwardly.

Bucky looks around to see he could find this little kid’s parents, but it was just him and the kid in the aisle. Not to mention this kid looked to be on a mission, and Bucky looked like an animal trapped in a corner.

“I’m Matt what’s your name?” He looks at Bucky quizzically.

“My name is Bucky” Bucky replies hesitantly.

The little boy snickers into his hand childishly, “that’s a silly name.”

Bucky just gives the kid an awkward smile, looking for a way out of the situation. Why did his cart have to be all the way over there?

 “Are you single?”

“I’m sorry?” Bucky is taken aback by the question, now desperately trying to reach around the boy for his cart, feeling discomfort in the entire situation.

“Are. You. Single?” Matt says slowly, as if trying to say this two a two year old.

“Yes?” Bucky says, but it comes out more like a question.

“That’s great!” Matt exclaims happily.

“What’s great?” Bucky asks, shaking his head in confusion as he finally reaches his cart, only to be stopped by the little boy once more.

“One more question. Promise.” Matt crosses his heart, looking up at him with childlike curiosity. “Do you like boys?” Matt asks with an expectant look on his face.

He could feel his eyes widen comically, disbelief taking him over entirely. _“What?”_ Bucky chokes out, “I don’t think that’s an appropriate question to be asking people.”

Matt places his hands on his hips, an exasperated look written across his face. “It’s a simple yes or no question,” he sassed, staring at Bucky intently.

The man holds his hands up in mock surrender “fine, I do. Why?”

Matt’s face lit up. “Great come with me.”  

 Before Bucky could say anything Matt grabs Bucky’s hand and drags him to the next aisle. At the end of the aisle Bucky sees a blonde man with broad shoulders, a very tight fitting blue t-shirt and nicely fitting jeans. He can only assume the blonde is looking for his kid by the frantic moving of his head.

“Daddy over here.” Matt exclaims proudly, still holding Bucky’s hand.

The blonde turns around grabbing his chest and sighing with relief only to frown. “Matthew Joseph Rogers you know better than to walk away from me and go wandering by yourself,” the blond man says angrily.

 Bucky takes a good hard look at the blonde man before him, and he certainly doesn’t hate what he sees. The man before him is couple of inches taller than him, short spiky blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and very nice pink lips adorned his features. His muscles and make Bucky want to cry, he definitely doesn’t miss a works out. Not to mention his backside isn’t so bad either. 

“But Daddy I found you a date” Matt whined. Still holding Bucky’s hand he raises both their hands “This is Bucky he’s single and likes boys too. Isn't that great?” Matt looks earnestly at his father.

The blonde man’s eyes widen in disbelief, and he looks at Bucky with a mortified expression “Oh my god I am so sorry if my son bothered you and drag you all the way over here.”

 

“Its fine really. It’s not everyday you get the third degree by an adorable kid asking about your relationship status and your gender preference,” Bucky replies with a smirk.

The blond man can’t help but chuckle at that retort, “Again I apologize Steve Rogers.”

 Steve sticks out his hand and Bucky lets go of Matt’s hand and gives it a firm shake. Bucky takes note of Steve’s hand there a little rough but really warm.

“Bucky Barnes.” He smiles at Steve and Steve smiles back at him shyly. They both are still shaking hands and eyeing each other trying to be subtle, about checking the other one out when Matt breaks them out of their trance.

“So are you going on a date or not?!” Matt asks with a hopeful look on his face.

They both startle at Matt’s question and let go of each other’s hands. Steve looks down at his son “You can’t just corner people and force them to go on dates Matthew.”

 

“But, Daddy I was just trying to help you get laid.” Matt says exasperated just throwing his little hands in the air and looking annoyed.

Steve’s eyes widen comically and he sputters, “Oh My God Matthew where did you hear that?”

Bucky brings his left hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter. This was pure gold right here. He was definitely having fun watching the blonde man turn red. He wondered just how far that blush went down.

 “When we got home from Coney Island, you thought I was napping and I heard Sam say you haven’t gotten laid since before you got me. That you would be a lot happier and more relaxed if you got some man loving.” Matt replies looking up at Steve with such innocence.

Bucky looks at Steve with an amused expression on his face. Steve looks like he wants the ground to swallow him whole. Bucky doesn’t think Steve could get any redder than he was at the moment.

 Matt points to Bucky “He looks like he be good a giving you some loving.” Bucky chokes on his own spit at that comment and Steve has a kill me now look. “Look at his muscles I bet he gives good hugs.” Bucky is trying to keep the reddening of his cheeks at bay.

Steve brings his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath, and after a few seconds he picks up Matthew and puts him in the seat holder.  “Aw! But Daddy, I don’t want to sit in the cart its for babies. I’m a big boy.” Matt pouted in retaliation, crossing his arms over his chest.

He crosses his arms together with a scowl on his face.

“Too bad you lost that privilege when you wandered off on your little adventure.” Steve chides.

Matt puts his head in his arms and mumbles, “My life is falling apart.”

“Quit being so dramatic Matthew.”  

 Steve turns to Bucky and smiles softly “Again I’m sorry about my son interrupting your grocery shopping. He’s very stubborn and once he gets an idea he won’t let it go.”

“Don’t worry about it really, your son is adorable and kind of intimidating for his size.” Steve snorts at that and nods in agreement “Yes he is.”

“But, umm… I should get back to my groceries.”

Steve sticks out his hand in respect “well, it was nice meeting you Bucky, maybe I’ll see you around.”

Bucky shakes Steve’s hand “Yeah you too, see you around Steve.”

Bucky pats Matt’s head “Bye Matthew it was nice meeting you.”

Matthew still has his face buried in his arm waves back half heartedly muttering under his breath.

 Bucky heads back to his cart to find it surprisingly untouched, and resumes to shop, albeit distractedly. Finally finishing the rest of his grocery shopping, Bucky can’t help but think of Steve and Matthew. Heading to the check out lane to pay for his groceries, he’s really regretting not getting Steve’s number or giving Steve his. Their little conversation was only a few minutes, but he felt the urge to get to know the blonde even better. With a heavy sigh, he makes his way to the parking lot and starts putting his groceries in the backseat of his car.

 

As he putting his bags into his car he hears a squeaky voice yell _“Hi Bucky!”_  Bucky looks up to find Matthew and Steve across from him putting groceries in their car. Matthew is still in the cart and he is waving wildly at him with a joyful expression on his face. He seemed to have perk up from the last time he saw him.

 

Bucky waves back “Hi Matthew. Hi Steve.” Steve just gives him a small smile and waves back. Bucky finishes putting his groceries in his car and walks to Steve’s car. Here goes nothing Bucky thinks. Fate has given him a second chance. Steve is putting Matthew in his car seat when Bucky approaches. To get Steve’s attention, he clears his throat loudly, and Steve turns around and beams. “Oh Hey Bucky what can I do for you?”

Bucky rubs the back of his head “Do you I don’t know maybe want to have dinner with me tonight?” Bucky bits his lip anxiously awaiting Steve’s reply.

Matt’s smile widens at Bucky’s question.

“ _Dinner_?” Steve squeaks out.

“Yeah you know like a date.” Steve is looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. Like he can’t believe Bucky is really asking him out.

Steve sputters out quickly “Please don’t feel like you have to take me out on account of my kid cornering you in the store.”

“What if I want to take you out cause I like to get to know you better.” Bucky leans in so only Steve could hear “You don’t want your kid to think he can’t get his Dad a date now do you?”

Steve just chuckles and looks down at the pavement “No, we wouldn’t want that.”  

Steve scratches the side of his head “I would really like too but I don’t know if I can get a sitter this late of notice.” Steve looks disappointed.

“Sam can watch me.” Matt blurts out. Steve and Bucky both jumped when Matthew spoke forgetting he was there.

“He said he would babysit me if I found you a date Daddy. He said he would bring his Wii-U and we would play super smash brothers and he let me stay up until 9 o’clock.”

 

Matt looks at Bucky with a huge grin on his face “My Daddy would love to go out with you tonight.”  

Steve puts his hands on his hips and looks at Matthew “Do you and Sam discuss my love life when I’m not around?”

“Yes, we do,” he said with a matter of fact tone. “I just want you to bees happy Daddy.” He added, seemingly getting himself out of trouble with the statement alone.

Steve smiles softly at that remark and reaches in the car to ruffle his son’s hair with a smile, to which Matt grabs Steve’s wrist and squeezes it with a loving expression on his face in return.

 Bucky looks away he can’t help but feel he’s intruding on a private moment.

 “You got a pen I could borrow?” Steve opens the driver door and grabs a pen from the cup holder and gives it to Bucky with little question.

Bucky takes Steve’s hand and writes down his number, “Call me when you get a chance.”

Steve smiles goofily at Bucky and nods, “alright.”

Bucky whispers into Steve ear “Because I really like to know how far down that blush goes.” Bucky pulls away with a smirk and winks at Steve. He heads back to his car leaving a grinning and blushing Steve behind. Bucky gets into his car and shakes his head what a Saturday this turned out to be. He’s got a date with a gorgeous guy and to think he didn’t even want to go grocery shopping. He would have missed a golden opportunity. 

Bucky heads home with a stupid grin on his face, knowing that he would have to either get back at the kid one day, or thank him. He puts away his groceries, but can’t help but continuously check his phone after putting away every single item. Oh, Trix goes into the pantry- has Steve texted yet? A little over an hour and half later his phone rings, and reaching for his phone he looks at the caller ID. It’s from number he doesn’t recognize, and he can’t help the smile that creeps upon his face “Hello.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is freaking out about the date and Sam is there to help. Matt is good at being adorable. Finally the date. 
> 
> An important question to ask is will Steve put out on the first date or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very overwhelmed by the response I received on the first chapter. I was not expecting all the kudos and lovely comments. It means a lot that you guys took the time to read my story. I hope you find this chapter as enjoyable as the first one. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post it. Your feedback means a lot to me. Let me know how you felt about the chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)

Steve was driving home from the store giddy and terrified as hell. Steve hadn’t been on a date in couple of years. He gave up on dating all together when guys automatically bailed when they found out he had a kid, or when they just wanted sex. He wasn’t the type to have meaningless sex with people he had to have an emotional and physical connection. Bucky was absolutely gorgeous with his shaggy dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and that five a clock shadow. He filled out that white t-shirt nicely and those gym shorts were a gift from god. He can freely admit he was staring at his nicely shaped ass when he walked back to his car.

Clearing him from his thoughts he hears a sweet little voice singing and clapping, “Daddy’s got a date, Daddy’s got a date La La La La La. ”

Steve looks at Matthew from his rearview window. “Do you wike my song Daddy?” Matt asks excitedly.

“Yes, its very nice” Steve laughs.

“I can’t wait to tell Sam you has a date tonight. He’s going to bees so happy.” Matt chirped happily.

Oh that’s right Steve he needed to call Sam to yell at him and then probably thank him, but first he was getting yelled at dammit. Steve presses the blue tooth button in his car “Call Sam”.

After a couple of rings Sam answers “Hey man Whats up?”

“Oh you know my four year old intimidating extremely good looking men to go out on dates with me, by dragging him over to meet me and then embarrassing me greatly. You know silly little boy things.” Steve hissed.

“Yeah man you lost me.”

“I got Daddys a date Sam. His name is Bucky and he’s so dweamy. Daddy didn’t even say Thank you.” Matt Humphs.

Steve rolls his eyes, “Thank you Matthew.”

“Your welcome, was that so hard?”

“Thats great little man you did what I could not do. I guess its cause I’m not as cute as you, you got those chubby cheeks going for you.” Sam says humorously.

“I am pwetty cute.” Matt says nodding in agreement.

“So very modest too,” Sam chuckles.

“He gave me his number to call him so we could go out tonight.” 

“So whats the problem?”

“The problem is I haven’t been on date in a really long time. I’m rusty and don’t know what to wear or where to go eat. Is it going to be a casual date or formal date with suits.”

“Dude you need to calm down and breathe I will meet you at your place. You almost home?”

“Yeah we’ll be home in a couple of minutes.”

“I’ll see you then later.”

“Bye.”

“Matt what do you want to eat for lunch?” 

“Matt?” Steve looks at the backseat, Matt’s passed out.

“Grilled cheese sandwich and soup it is then.” Steve mutters to himself.

Steve pulls into his townhouse and Sam is already waiting for him. He gets matt out of the car and places him gently on the sofa. He then proceeds to bring in the groceries and makes Sam help him.

As they are putting away groceries Sam sees Steve keep looking at his hand. 

“Dude is your hand really that interesting?”

“Shut up, Bucky wrote his number there.”

“Instead of staring wouldn’t it be more helpful to just call him.”

“I’m working on it don’t pressure me,” Steve hisses.

Sam holds his arms up in mock surrender, “Dude chill out.”

“I’m sorry Sam I’m just scared.” Steve sighs as he scrubs his left over his face.

“Of What?” Sam asks with softness in his tone.

“Getting hurt, Matt getting hurt. Him only wanting sex or him ending up being a gigantic asshole.” Steve says as he puts his hands in his heads.

“I can tell you this, he is probably not an asshole mainly because kids are a good judge of character. Matt wouldn’t have gone up to him if he didn’t see some good in him,” Sam replies kindly.

Steve smiles softly at that admission, “Okay I’ll call him.”

Sam punches Steve’s shoulder, “Thats what i’m talking about remember to just be yourself.”

Steve inhales and exhales deeply here goes nothing. He grabs his phone and goes to his room and softly closes the door. He looks at his hand and presses in the number he already has memorized be cool, be cool Steve tells himself. The line starts ringing after a couple of rings he hears a “Hello.” “Uhhh…Hi this is Steve from the grocery store.” Steve stammers out oh my god he’s already blowing this dammit. Get yourself together Rogers he mentally kicks himself.

“Hey Steve I’m glad you called. Where are you taking me for our date tonight?” Bucky asks smoothly.

“Oh I hadn’t thought that far ahead shit i’m mean dammit sorry,” Steve sputters out. Oh my god Steve thinks he’s ruining this and they haven’t even gone on a date yet. He face palms himself. Get it together.

“Language Steve I didn’t know you were into dirty talk,” Bucky teases. Steve can’t help but blush at that comment.

“How about we get some Burgers at Toro’s their burgers are phenomenal and don’t even get me started on their fries,” Bucky happily comments.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Do you want to meet there or I could pick you up?

“How about you pick me up at 7 sweetheart don’t be late. I’ll text you my address.” Bucky says coyly.

“Okay sounds good I’ll see you at 7 Bye.”

“Bye Stevie,” Bucky says flirtatiously.

Steve hangs up and breathes a sigh of relief. Well, that could have gone better and it could have gone worse Steve thinks. Steve opens his door to hear Matt chatting animatedly with Sam. Sam is listening intently to what Matt had to say.

Steve leans against the wall, “Are you two conspiring against me?”

“You know that’s what we do best brother.”

“I was telling Sam how we mets Bucky.” Matt says proudly.

Steve looks at Sam, “That was really a mortifying experience.”

Matthew looks up at Sam with his little arms in the air, “I was just trying to help him get laid. Whats so wrong about that?”

Sam has a look of shock on his face that quickly turns into laughter he’s holding his stomach from laughing so hard. “This is the best thing ever Oh my god.” Sam wipes the tears from his face and continues to laugh.

Steve has an unamused expression on his face, “He actually said that in front of Bucky and he also told him that he looks like he would be good at giving me some loving.”

“I take that back this is hilarious. Oh my god Matthew you are officially my new hero.” Sam pats Matt’s shoulder. 

Matt looks pretty proud of himself.

“You’re going to washed me tonight? Wight Sam.” Matt looks at him his puppy dog eyes

“Hey, Hey none of that you know what those eyes do to me. Of course little man. I did say I would if you got your daddy a date.”

Matt bounces around in excitement. Steve goes in the kitchen to make Matt his lunch, which consists of a ham and cheese sandwich with cut up grapes and some apple juice. Matt’s sitting in front of the tv eating his lunch watching Bubble Guppies. Seeing how matt is occupied at the moment he goes to his room to find something to wear for his date.

While he's at it he checks his phone to find a text from Bucky with his address and apartment number. Steve breathes in deeply this is really happening. He goes into his closet and starts throwing clothes out onto his bed none of them seem to be right.

“Dude you need to relax and stop overthinking this it’s not rocket science.”

“I want to look good and none of these shirts are working for me.”

“I know you do man, look keep it simple and casual.” Sam pulls out a light blue button up from the pile and some black jeans and shows them to Steve.

“The jeans will make your ass look good. Yeah you have a nice ass there I said it moving on. The shirt will bring out your eyes and pair that with some boots and your all set.” Steve eyes the outfit cautiously.

“Boom that only took me 5 minutes. Man I am good” Sam says cockily.

“Is that what you’re wearings tonight daddy?” Matt hops on the bed.

“Yup what do you think?” Steve asks with a smile.

“I like it Daddy, you will look the bestest tonight,” Matt replies honestly.

“Well, thank you Matthew. Thats really sweet of you to say.” Steve strokes matt’s head.

“My work here is done I will return at 6:30 with my Wii-U and pajamas.” 

“You don’t need to wear your pajamas I won’t be out that late.”

Sam waggles his eyebrows at Steve, “You never know what the night might bring.”

Steve rolls his eyes but smiles.

“Goodbye sam.”

“High Five little man.” Sam holds his hand up Matt happily slaps sam’s hand.

“Bye Sam see you later alligator.”

Sam just winks at Matt, “In a while crocodile.”

Matt looks at Steve, “Now what?”

“Now we just hang out until I have to get ready for my date. Which isn’t for another couple of hours,” Steve says looking at his watch.

Matt grabs Steve’s hand, “ Lets pay Jurassic world in my room. I be the t-rex You bees the brontosaurus.”

After a couple of hours of intense dinosaur play Steve gets ready for his date. Steve puts on his jeans and looks in the mirror, and he had to admit his ass look pretty good in them. Huh Sam was right. Steve sprays some cologne on himself and then grabs a white wife beater from his drawer. He then layers it with the light blue button up leaving the first couple of buttons open. Steve spent extra time on his hair making sure each strand was in perfect position. He laces up his brown boots, gives himself a once over and decided he looks good. He wonders what Bucky will be wearing. Pushing that thought aside he exits his room.

Sam’s already there setting up his Wii-U in teenage mutant ninja turtle pajama bottoms.

“I thought you were joking about wearing your pajamas.” Steve chuckled.

“Don’t hate on the turtles.” Sam scolded.

“You might need a babysitter for the whole night,” Sam replies sweetly.

“Really Sam?” Steve chides.

“Oh before I forget I got something for you.” Sam gestures to the kitchen, Matt is looking through Sam’s games.

Sam hands Steve some condoms and lube packets, “Remember smart sex is safe sex.”

Steve’s eyes widen and his words come rushing out, “Sam I’m not putting out on the first date.”

“You say that now but, its better to be over prepared than not prepared. It really kills the moment. No glove no love man.”

Sam slaps Steve’s shoulder. “At least get to second base then.”

“Why am I even friends with you sam?” Steve says as he shoves the condoms and lube in his back pocket.

“Because I’m awesome and your kid loves me.” Sam smiles.

Steve shakes his head and smiles “And Modest too.”

“Now get on out of here before you get cold feet.” Sam says pushing Steve towards the door.

“I can take a hint, “ Steve brings his hands up in surrender.

“Remember the emergency contacts on the fridge, and Matt’s medicine is in the cabinet. He likes to wear his dinosaurs pajamas to bed I left them on the dryer. He likes to read Guess how much I love you and he will try to get you to read it more than once, you don’t have too. Make sure you plug in his night light and he has Steggy to sleep with.”

“Dude I know what I’m doing and I will call if I have any questions now get.” Sam playfully scolds.

“Matt your Dad is leaving come say bye.” Matt comes skipping excitedly to his father. Steve picks him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. That wasn’t good enough for Matt he grab’s Steve’s face and plants a big wet slobbery kiss smack dab on Steve’s lips.

“I wuv you daddy,” Matt replies happily.

“I love you too,” Steve replies contently.

“Be good for Sam.” Steve places another kiss on Matt’s head and puts him down.

Matt waves “Bye Daddy half fun.”

Steve has his hand on the door and gives one parting glance to Matt. Matt blows him a kiss and Steve catches it and puts in his pocket. Matt giggles at that. Steve makes his way to the car and texts Bucky he is on his way. He gets a See you soon and a winky face in reply. That’s a good sign right? Bucky’s place was only a fifteen minute drive away. Steve puts on some Beach House to soothe him and calm him. His stomach keeps fluttering out of nerves or excitement Steve couldn’t tell. He arrives at Bucky’s place with a couple of minutes to spare. Bucky lives in a townhouse that was converted into apartments.

Steve exhales loudly and knocks on the door. Bucky answers the door and Steve wants to swallow his tongue. Bucky looks absolutely stunning, Steve’s pretty sure his jaw is hanging open. His outfit consist of a charcoal colored v-neck, tightly fitted dark wash jeans and boots. He smells damn good.

“I take it you like what you see,” Bucky teases.

“Very nice look you, ” Steve strung together. Steve mentally face palms himself.

Bucky chuckles and pushes his hair back “Well thank you Steve, you don’t look so bad yourself,” he says looking Steve up and down, Not hiding the fact that he’s checking Steve out. Steve can’t help but feel flustered at Bucky’s hungry stare. 

“Shall we sweetheart?” Bucky says as he flutters his eyelashes.

Steve can only nod. They make their way to Steve’s car where Steve like a gentlemen opens Bucky’s door. Bucky just gives wide smile. They drive in comfortable silence to Toro’s burgers. It’s a happening place since it’s a Saturday night. They decide to sit outside seeing how there was only a 10 minute wait time. Finally the hostess takes them to their table and they both ordered a beer. They both look through the menu. 

“What are you getting Stevie?”

“I thinking of getting the classic american burger and you?”

“The pico de Gallo burger sounds heavenly,” Bucky responds.

The waitress comes to take their order and they are left to their own devices. Steve clears his throat and scratches the back of his head thinking of something to say. Frick he is so out of practice at this dating thing. Bucky seems to sense his hesitance and starts talking.

“So Steve what do you do for living?”

“I’m a teacher. I teach fourth grade at a school near my place. Its within walking distance when it’s nice out.” Steve replies happily.

“What do you do Bucky?”

“Small world I teach history to middle schoolers. They are old enough to get my sarcasm and humor,” Bucky says with a chuckle.

Steve grins in return, “So I guess your pretty excited its summer vacation.”

“Is it horrible that I say yes? I love kids but, by May I’m done and need a break.”

“I understand teaching nine years olds is exhausting and then coming home to an energetic 4 year old. It can get tiring.” Steve chuckles.

Steve can’t help it that he keeps bringing up Matt. Matt did this, Matt likes, or Matt is smart. He tells the story of Matt kicking and biting Santa Claus when he took him to the mall to have his picture taken. Then the time Matt almost caught a pigeon at central park and he screamed then Steve screamed. How he can’t believe he’ll be starting pre-k in a couple of months and how he’s getting to be a big boy. Steve realizes he is just blabbering on and on about Matt.

“Oh my god I am so sorry.” Steve says embarrassed, “I keep bring my kid up and you probably don’t want to hear any of this.”

Bucky reaches over and holds Steve’s hand. “Hey don’t apologize, You’re really adorable when you talk about your son. You get all animated and proud its cute.” Bucky gives him a laid back grin. Steve smiles in return okay he hasn’t blown it yet.

“So if you don’t mind me asking is Matt adopted?” Bucky asked hesitantly. “If its something you don't want to talk about we don’t have too,” Bucky quickly blurts out.

“No, its fine,” Steve smiles. “I adopted him when he was three months old.”

Bucky is listening intently to what Steve is saying, “I found Matthew in a dumpster when he was newborn.”

Bucky’s eyes widen at that admission,“I had just finished taking my morning jog and was walking home when I dropped my phone. As I was picking it up I heard crying,” Steve exhales and continues, “Matthew was so tiny and fragile, he looked like he had barely been born, he was shivering all he had wrapped around him was towel. It was March so it was pretty damn cold outside. I don’t know how long he’d been in there.”

Steve clenches and unclenches his jaw, ‘I took off my jacket and wrapped him in it and debated on whether or not to call the police or just take him to hospital. I ended up taking him to the hospital. The nurses took him and he was put in the NICU because of how tiny he was, he didn’t even weigh 4 pounds.’ Steve inhales and exhales loudly, ‘The police were called and I told them where I found Matthew, they never could find his birth mother or father,’ Steve huffs with a shake of his head, “I would visit him everyday after work. I knew the nurses by name and they knew mine.”

Steve has a small smile on his lips “I remember the nurses called me all excited because he gained a pound. I ran from work to the hospital and they let hold him for the first time and in that moment I knew he was mine. I started the adoption process that day and when he finally was at a healthy weight I got to take him home.” Steve’s smiles as he looks at Bucky who smiles kindly in return, “Overall he is healthy four year old boy. He’s a little small for his age but he makes up for that with his sass and attitude.” Steve chuckles lightly and Bucky joins in agreeing with him.

The conversation shifts to other happier things like music, movies and books. They get so engrossed in their conversation before they know it their foods arrives. So they get some more beer and eat happily. Steve had to admit this was a damn good burger, definitely worth the $15. Steve gives Bucky a taste of his burger and Bucky gives him a taste of his but, it was too spicy for his taste. When their done eating Bucky heads to the mens room to wash his hands. Steve takes that time to text sam to see how Matt’s doing.

**Steve** : How’s everything going?

**Sam:** Fine.

**Steve** : What are you up to?

**Sam** : Smoking cigarettes and watching Pulp fiction.

**Steve** : Funny sam.

**Sam** : I’m kidding were watching The Sandlot and getting a sugar high.

**Steve** : Sounds fun! Again Thanks sam :) I owe you.

**Sam** : You can owe me by getting some.

**Steve** : Goodbye Sam.

Bucky returns as the check arrives and he gets his wallet out to pay.

“Here, let me at least pay half,” Steve says as he digs in his pocket to get out his wallet. 

“Hey I asked you out on a date so I get to pay,” Bucky replies.

“You can pay for dessert.” Bucky winks, “Theres this bakery down the block that has amazing pastries.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Great!”

They walk out of the restaurant and towards the bakery. Steve is trying to get up the courage to hold Bucky’s hand. Bucky takes it upon himself and grabs Steve’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Steve gives him a shy smile in return. He is elated to be holding Bucky’s hand the only hand holding he’s been doing is with a tiny little hand. So its nice to hold hands with someone whose hands are the same size. Steve can’t get over how soft and warm Bucky’s hands are, he could get used to this. At the bakery Steve gets a mini apple pie and Bucky gets a chocolate cupcake.

As they exit the pastry shop Bucky casually says, “What do you say we head back to my place, I can make some coffee and we can get to know each other better?”

“Your Place,” Steve squeaks out with a look of panic. Am I ready for this he thinks.

“Relax Stevie we can go back and talk, we don’t have to do anything but talk honest.” Bucky replies soothingly.

“Yeah, Yeah of course. Sorry,” Steve replies sheepishly.

“You don’t need to apologize.” Bucky says taking Steve’s hand in his, Steve smiles at that.

Bucky holds Steve’s hand the whole way back to his place. The butterflies rage inside his stomach and he feels giddy. They make their way to Bucky’s place. Once inside Bucky goes to the kitchen to start the coffee. Steve takes a look around its very simple and clean. Bucky has various concert posters hung around his walls in frames. It suits him.

“Have a seat make yourself at home,” Bucky gestures to his sofa. Steve sits on the sofa and Bucky brings a couple of forks and napkins, he gives Steve his dessert and places his on the coffee table. Bucky then brings the coffee pot to table with creme, sugar and two cups. They both make their coffee how they like, then sit back and stare at each other.

“Something tells me you don’t go on dates very often,” Bucky says nonchalantly.

“Is it that obvious?” Steve winces.

“Well, not totally.” Steve just snorts.

“You’re a gorgeous guy Steve. I find it hard to believe you can’t get a date.”

Steve scoffs, “I gave up dating a long time ago it didn’t seem worth it.”

“Why?”

“Honestly guys are assholes.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Bucky saying tipping his cup in the air.

“Having a kid is a real turn off for guys. Once they find out about Matt they either bail or ask me if I’m really gay. Either that or guys just want me for sex, all I’m good for is my dick.” Steve spits out bitterly.

Bucky rubs Steve’s back soothingly, “I’m not running.”

“You might.” Steve says avoiding eye contact. “Hey look at me Steve,” Bucky says gently, Steve hesitantly looks at Bucky “I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Steve says with full emotions in his eyes.

“The other reason I don’t date is because I don’t want Matthew to get attached. You can hurt me all you want but not my son he doesn’t deserve that.”

Steve stares intently at Bucky, “I don’t want him to get attached to you and then a month later you decide its not going to work out, or you don’t want this life. If we do have a relationship you have to know Matthew will always come first.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Steve. I get that.”

“Do You? There will be times when I have to cancel dates because he’s sick or I can’t find a sitter. Sometimes mid-dates I’ll have to bail.”

Bucky runs his hand up and down Steve’s arm. “What if we don’t involve Matt just yet. We’ll go on dates, talk and text each other. See where that takes us.”

Steve scoffs lightly, “That won’t work because tomorrow he will be pestering me about our date. He’s going to wonder why he can’t see you or go with me when we go out. He just met you but he’s already fond of you. He’s going to be involved either way.”

“I want this Steve. I really do.” Steve looks at Bucky’s eyes and all he sees is sincerity and honesty.

“Look Steve I know we haven’t even known each other for a day, and as cheesy as this sounds I feel a strong connection when I’m around you.”

“That’s not cheesy that’s actually nice to hear,” Steve said squeezing Bucky’s hand.

“I feel the same way and it feels too good to be true.” Bucky caresses Steve’s face gently with his right hand.

He then brings his other hand to Steve’s face and puts his forehead against Steve’s. Steve feels a rush of emotion flow through him, through this intimate gesture. They stay like that for a bit. They open their eyes and look intensely at one another. Before Steve knows it their lips are touching. It starts off slow and sweet both testing out the waters. It slowly starts getting heated when Steve becomes bold and presses his tongue against the seam of Bucky’s lips asking for entrance.

Bucky happily obliges and Steve is flicking his tongue in and out of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky then takes Steve’s tongue and sucks on it, sending shocks through Steve’s spine. Bucky straddles Steve and brings Steve’s hands to his ass. Steve makes a noise in the back of his throat and gives Bucky’s ass a little squeeze. Bucky makes a noise of delight. He’s enjoying the feel of Bucky’s mouth and wants more. Bucky unbuttons Steve’s shirt and tosses it aside leaving him in his white wife beater. Bucky kisses along his jaw and moves down nibbling at his neck, Steve lets out a low moan. He can’t remember anything ever feeling this good.

Bucky nips at Steve’s collarbone, “These having been driving me crazy all night.” All Steve can do is groan. Bucky mouth is amazing. Bucky pushes up Steve’s tank top and presses open mouth kisses down Steve’s chest and he is slowly losing it feels so good.

Bucky looks up at Steve with his half lidded eyes, “Let me take care of you Stevie.”

Bucky rubs the bulge in Steve’s jeans, “You don’t even have to return the favor. I want to do this.”

Steve closes his eyes and breathes out heavily. He can only nod in approval because he’s forgotten how to speak.

Bucky gives him a sexy grin and unbuttons Steve’s jeans. Steve learns rather quickly what an amazing mouth Bucky has and pats himself on the back that he didn’t lose it in matter of seconds. That would have been embarrassing. His stamina did not let him down tonight. As he is trying to catch his breath Bucky tucks him back into his underwear and sits down next to him. He feels like he just ran a marathon.

“I take it you enjoyed it.” Bucky smirks at Steve, proud of his skills.

“Ha, you definitely know what you’re doing.” Steve says with a chuckle.

Bucky just gives him a big grin and a wink.

“At least let me help you out with that.” Steve says pointing to Bucky jeans.

“Hey I said I would take care you, don’t worry about,” Bucky replies as places kisses on Steve’s face.

“But…”

“No butts, Stevie I’ll be fine.” Bucky winks.

Steve just smiles and shakes his head, “What time is it?”

Bucky looks at the clock behind him “Its after midnight.”

“Wow I didn’t know it was that late.”

“I like to think that’s a good thing. Meant you were having fun.” Bucky replies as he waggles his eyebrows.

All Steve could do was laugh at that,“Yeah tonight was amazing, it’s the most fun I’ve had in a really long time.”

“Good, how about you stay the night with me?” Steve raises his eyebrow at that.

“All we will do is sleep. Promise,” Bucky crosses his heart.

“I’ll set the alarm for the morning so you don’t oversleep.”

“Okay sounds good.” Steve says with a yawn.

“Great,” Bucky holds Steve’s hand as he takes him to his bedroom.

Bucky gives Steve an extra toothbrush and they brush their teeth together both can’t contain the smiles that reach their faces. When they make their way to Bucky’s bed Bucky starts taking off his clothes. Steve follows his move. They both eye each others bodies appreciatively and end up snuggle up in the covers. They don’t go to sleep for another hour seeing how their too busy making out with each other. When they do go to sleep its with Bucky’s head on Steve’s chest. Steve goes to sleep with smile on his face.

Steve is woken out a deep sleep by ringing sound. He starts waking up slowly and feels heavy warmth on top of him. Last night’s events start playing in his mind and he smiles.

“Its too early,” Bucky mumbles and snuggles closer into Steve. Steve strokes Bucky’s hair and places a kiss on his forehead. Bucky makes a pleased sound.

“I have to say this is a good way to wake up. Usually when I have someone in bed with me I end up with a foot in my face or a kick to the groin.” Steve chuckles. Bucky laughs along with him.

“Yeah that can’t possibly be fun.”

Bucky removes himself from Steve’s warmth and gets on his side of the bed and stretches and Steve follows suit. Bucky gets out of bed and gives one more stretch and Steve just stares at Bucky’s toned body, his well defined chest and arms. He shakes his head before the impure thoughts invade his mind. Bucky just raises his eyebrow at Steve in silent question. Steve just shrugs and gives him a half smile.

“I’m going to take a quick shower why don’t you make us some coffee.” Bucky says giving Steve a quick peck on the lips.

While Bucky showers Steve finds his discarded clothes and puts them on while replaying last night events in his mind. He knows he has a goofy grin on his face. He normally would never go that far on a first date but, there was something special about Bucky. He checks his to phone to see if he had any missed messages or calls. He only has a couple texts from sam.

**Sam:** I just read your child Where the wild things are five times. No ragrets.

**Sam** : Its now ten o’clock I take it your date is going well.

**Sam** : Its one am and you’re still not home. I’m so proud of you. I have legit tears dude. Get some.

Steve just roll his eyes and smiles. He is waiting for the coffee to finish when Bucky enters the kitchen. He’s wearing some black gym shorts and a navy t-shirt. Bucky goes to his pantry and gets two to go coffee cups. They make their coffee and drink in comfortable silence.

“I guess I should be heading out.” Steve comments.

“Yeah Matt probably misses you.” Bucky replies with a little smile.

They both just stare at each other not making a point to move.

“Do you want to come back with me and have some breakfast?” Steve asks with a hopeful expression.

“Really?” Bucky replies hesitantly.

“Yeah Sam is probably making pancakes for breakfast its kind of his speciality.” Steve responds fondly.

“Only if you really want me too.” Steve takes Bucky’s hand and presses a light kiss to his knuckles, “I want you too.” Bucky just smiles shyly at Steve.

So Bucky goes to put his shoes on and get his wallet and keys. They make their way to Steve’s car and again Steve opens the door for Bucky. Bucky gives him a peck on the lips at his gesture. Steve just smiles he gets into the drivers side. This time on the drive to Steve’s house they talk about Baseball. Thankfully they both liked the mets.

When they get to Steve’s place they are hit with an aroma of coffee. Matt comes running towards Steve and makes a jump into his arms. “Hi Daddy I missed you .” He says as he places lots of kisses on Steve’s face. Leaving wet mess behind.

“I missed you too Buddy,” Steve says as he kisses matt’s forehead.

“Well, Well look who decided to finally show up.” Sam playfully scolds.“Oh, you brought a friend.” Sam says with surprise.

Matts face lights up “Hi Bucky!” Matt excitedly greets. He starts wiggling in Steve’s arm, Steve puts him down. He hugs Bucky’s legs.

Bucky just pats his back tenderly “Hey Matthew. Its good to see you again.” Matthew just beams at that admission.

“Did you has fun on your date Daddy?” Matthew says as he looks up expectantly at Steve.

Before Steve can answer Sam chimes in “Your daddy had plenty of fun that’s why he’s barely getting home.” With a pretend look of disapproval, “Really Steve wearing last nights clothes? What will the neighbors think?” Sam playfully teases. 

Sam looks at Bucky and waggles his eyebrows. Bucky grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

Steve re-directs the conversation “Bucky this is my best friend Sam Wilson and Sam this is Bucky.” Sam sticks out his hand to Bucky, “Its nice to meet you man heard a lot about you.” Bucky shakes Sam’s hand, “Hopefully good things.”

“I’m about to start making pancakes and bacon. It’s going to be awhile.” Sam says.

Steve turns to Bucky, “I’m going to take a quick shower why don’t you hang out with Sam in the kitchen.”

“I’ll keep him company Daddy.” Matt says happily. Matthew grabs Bucky’s hand “Come to my room we can play Jurassic world, I let you be t-rex.” Matthew is dragging Bucky down the hall.

Sam yells “You should feel honored he doesn’t let anyone be the t-rex!” Steve and Sam both laugh, Bucky really doesn’t know what he got himself into.

“So I take it your date went well.” Sam asked

“It did.” Steve smiles.

“I need more than that. Did you get some?” Sam whispers.

“I do not kiss and tell, and why are whispering?” Steve whispers back.

“I don’t want Mr. Sexy to hear this conversation.” Sam rolls his eyes, “Now answer me.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “Fine we made out a little.”

“And?” 

“And nothing,” Steve blushes horribly.

“You’re an awful liar rogers,” Sam says with a shake of his head.

“Fine he umm… ya know” Steve points down to his crotch with his cheeks reddening.

Sam’s eyes widen, “You go Rogers. How was it?”

Steve shakes his head and smiles, “Im not answering that sam. If you don’t mind I’m going to take a shower.”

“That smile on your face answers everything Rogers.” Sam yells as he makes his way to his room.

Steve just laughs as he makes his way to his room. After his shower Steve puts on white t-shirt, navy track pants and no socks. He pads down the hallway and makes a stop at Matthew’s room. He leans against the door while he watches Bucky and Matthew play. Matthew is roaring like a dinosaur and Bucky is too. Steve had to admit that was a pretty adorable sight.

Matthew looks up from playing, “Hi Daddy”

“Hey guys Whatcha doing?”

“Playing Dinosaurs Bucky does a real good t-rex roar.” Matt says with wide eyes and excitement.

Steve looks at Bucky and Bucky just shrugs and smiles.

“I am amazed by the all the dinosaurs he knows. I didn’t even know all those ones existed.” Bucky shakes his head in wonder.

Before Steve could say anything Sam yells “Breakfast is ready if you eat that sort of thing.”

All three of them make their way to kitchen table. Where they eat breakfast. Matthew is chatting animatedly with Bucky and Sam is laughing along. Steve feels a sense of happiness and peace. Bucky catches Steve staring at him and they both just look into each others eyes and give each other goofy smiles. Yeah this is going to be a good summer Steve thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I pictured Matt to look like  
> [](https://imageshack.com/i/pm44HIEMj)
> 
> Steve's date outfit (minus the beard)  
> [](https://imageshack.com/i/pnOp30llj)
> 
> Bucky's date outfit (minus the jacket)  
> [](https://imageshack.com/i/pnt8w3Ycj)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is preparing to propose to Steve, but first he needs Matt's approval. Lots of fluffy goodness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. Life got in the way. I was preparing for a job interview (didn't get it insert sad face). Then I went on an impromptu trip to Austin. Came back sick. Then I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story. 
> 
> In the meantime I posted these [two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4291395) [stories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4304538) that were sitting in my writing folder. 
> 
> There is "smut" in this chapter but its not really descriptive. However if you feel I should change the rating let me know.
> 
> Once again your feedback and kudos mean the world to me <3.

_**13 months later** _

Bucky is awaken by a kiss on his cheek and Steve telling him he was going for a run with Sam, and Matts watching TV in the den. He hears Matt’s squeaky little voice telling Steve bye. Bucky closes his eyes and dozes. As he dozes he feels the bed shift and little finger poking him.

“Bucky you awake?” Matt whispers.

“No,” Bucky says sleepily.

“Yes, you are you silly goose.” Matt giggles.

Bucky opens his eyes to see Matt beaming at him. He can’t help but smile in return.

“I’m bored,” Matt says with a heavy sigh.

“You just got up How can you be bored?” Bucky says with a laugh.

Matt just shrugs.

“Want to head to the park?”

Matt nods excitedly.

“Okay go get dressed, will stop to get breakfast on the way.”

Matt leaps off the bed and slams his door out of excitement.

Bucky stretches and yawns while getting clothes from his drawer. He reaches into his sock drawer and pulls out a little black box that holds Steve’s engagement ring. Bucky has an ulterior motive to taking Matt to the park this morning. He was going to get Matt’s approval to marry Steve. Bucky eyes the box but doesn’t open it. He puts it back in the depths of sock drawer and breathes in deeply.

A month ago Bucky moved in with Steve and Matthew. What once started out as staying over on weekends slowly turned into weekdays. When he did go back to his apartment it just felt lonely and empty. Steve sensing his hesitance to go back to his apartment asked him if he wanted to move in. Bucky gave him a super enthusiastic yes.

He washes his face, brushes his teeth, combs his hair and gets dressed. He waits for Matt in the living room. Matt comes bounding out of his room wearing a blue tank top with dinosaurs, yellow shorts, and green dinosaur slip ons, which were actually on the right foot for once.

“Go brush your teeth.”

“I alweady did.” Matt says with an indignant tone.

“Matthew,” Bucky looks sternly at him.

Matt just sighs and goes to the bathroom muttering under his breath. Bucky just looks on amused. This kid is something else he thinks with a shake of his head. Matt exits the bathroom as Bucky puts on his hat.

“I want to wear my hat too!” Matt exclaims.

Bucky smiles and gives Matt his hat from the coat hooks. He puts his hat on backwards just like Bucky. Bucky can’t help but be a little pleased at that gesture. Bucky and Matt walk hand and hand to McDonalds. It was kind of their bonding thing. When Steve goes jogging with Sam, Bucky and Matt spend time together. Usually they go to the park and grab some breakfast. Other times they just hang out at the house, with Bucky playing whatever Matt wants to play. Bucky enjoys his alone time with Matt. He's gotten to know him better the past year. Bucky knows Matt’s likes and dislikes now. Like his hatred for green beans and love for dinosaurs.

At McDonalds Matthew is chatting animatedly about what he plans to do at the park. He wants to swing, slide and do the monkey bars. Now that he’s five years old he feels he’s big enough to conquer the monkey bars by himself. He doesn’t want help.

They arrive at the park and Matt runs to playground with Bucky’s permission.

“Swing with me Bucky!” Matt yells.

“But first push me. Pease.”

Bucky happily gives Matt a little push and matt starts pumping his little legs. Getting a little higher each time.

“You next.” Matt points the empty swing.

“My turn?” Bucky chuckles.

 “Yes.”

Bucky sits on the swing next to matt and starts swinging slowly.

They swing for a bit with matt screaming with laughter and squealing out, “Wheeee…” and “Whoa.”

Matt gets bored of swinging after a while. “Okay I done now.”

Bucky hops off his swing and gently stops Matts swing. Matt jumps off and runs to the playground. He watches as Matt climbs up the stairs and goes down the slide.

He climbs back up the playground when he yells at Bucky,“Come play with me Bucky.”

Bucky obliges and Climbs up the stairs to meet Matt. Matt is jumping down excitedly.

“Lets race on the slides.” He says as he grabs Bucky’s hand and leads him to the two slides.

After an intense slide battle Matt decides to do the monkey bars. Matt prepares himself at the first bar. Bucky is below the monkey bars watching cautiously ready to catch him if he falls.

 “I can do it by myself. Go back,” Matt Humphs.

“I know ya can buddy, but if you fall and break something your Daddy will never forgive me.”

Matt sighs, “Okay, I don’t wants my daddy to bees mads at you.”

Matt does the monkey bars with Bucky under him ready to catch him if he falls. He gets all the way to the end.

“Good job Matty!” Bucky cheers and claps.

He holds up his hand to give him a high five.

Matt just looks down embarrassed and returns the high five.

“How about we get some ice-cream?”

“Yay!!!”

They each get a bomb pop from the ice cream man and sit down on a bench. They eat their popsicles in happy silence.

Bucky is cleaning Matt’s face when an older woman passes by them with her dog. She looks at Matt.

“Oh my goodness aren’t you just adorable. I could just pinch your cute little cheeks.” The woman says fawning over Matthew.

Matthew eyes widen and he scoots closer to Bucky and buries his face in Bucky’s armpit.

“He’s just shy.” Bucky says as he strokes matts face.

“Your son is just the cutest.”

Bucky just smiled at the woman politely. Sometimes it’s not worth it to get into the whole spiel of Matt not being his child. Matt answers that question for the lady.

“He’s not my Daddy silly, he’s my Daddy’s boyfriend.” Matt looks at the woman annoyed.

“Oh I’m sorry I just assumed.” The lady stammered out.

Bucky just waves his hands like don’t worry about.

 “Have a good day m’am.”

“You too young man.”

Matt and Bucky sit in silence for a few minutes. Matt is just looking around people watching. Bucky is mustering up the courage to ask Matt about marrying Steve. Steve and Bucky have been talking about marriage the past couple of months. The only thing stopping Bucky from popping the question is Matthew. Matthew has to be okay with Bucky marrying Steve and becoming his new dad. He thinks Matt will be okay with it but, he has to be 100 percent positive.

Bucky clears his throat, “So Matt….”  

Matt looks at Bucky expectantly, “Yes Bucky.”

Bucky takes off his hat starts pushing his hair back and biting his lip.

Matt just keeps looking at Bucky earnestly.

“Umm… How would you feel if I ask your Daddy to marry me?”

Bucky is looking at Matthew to gage his reaction.

“What does being marries mean?” Matt asks with his brows furrowed and head tilted.

“It means that I would be your daddies husband and I would be your other Daddy.”

Matt’s confused expression turns to Glee. 

“I would be the happiest boy in the whole wide world.” Matt says as he throws his little hands in the air. “You makes my Daddy so berry happy and me too.” Matt chirps.

Bucky feels tears forming in his eyes at Matt’s admission, he tries to wipe them away.

“Did I make you sad?” Matt says as places his little hand on Bucky’s shoulder looking on with a concerned expression.  

“No, you didn’t buddy these are happy tears.” Bucky says with a smile as he wipes them away.

Matt climbs on his lap and gives Bucky a hug. He buries his little nose into Bucky’s neck.  

“Bucky I wuv you.” Matt says sweetly.

“I love you too Matty.” Bucky replies as he rubs Matts back. They stay that way for a few minutes.

Matt lifts his head and looks at Bucky with puppy dog eyes, “Can I call you Daddy now?”

“Not yet I have to ask your Dad to marry me first. Then if he says yes then it would be okay.”

“Daddy is going to yes I know it.” Matt says with a matter of fact tone.

Bucky just smiles at him,“This has to be a secret okay. I want it to be a surprise.” Matt just beams.

“I can keep a secret,” he says as pretends to lock his mouth and throw away the key.

Bucky chuckles at Matt’s gesture.

“When are ya gonna ask him?”

“I was thinking Tonight.” 

“Can I be there?” Matt asks hopefully.

“Sure,” Bucky says hesitantly. He needs to call Sam to see if could watch Matt tonight. It won’t be child friendly tonight not if Bucky could help it.

“Why don’t you swing for a bit while I make a quick phone call?”

Matt just gives Bucky a thumbs up and makes his way to the swings. Where he proceeds to swing on his tummy.

Bucky calls Sam.

“Hello.”

“Hey it’s Bucky.” 

“Sup man I just dropped Steve off at home.”

“Okay good so he won’t hear this.”

“Hear what?”

“I was planning on proposing to Steve tonight.”

_silence_

“You still there man,” Bucky asked concerned.

“Yeah I’m just shocked In a good way of course.”

“So I was wondering if you could watch Matt tonight?”  

“Does Matt know your proposing?” Sam asks with a concerned tone.  

“Yes, I asked him right now how he would feel about me marry Steve and being his new daddy.”

“What the little man say?”

“That he would be the happiest boy in the world.” Bucky says with a laugh.

Sam laughs with him, “That sound like Matt.”

“Matt wants to be there when I propose and if you could take him afterwards that be great.”

“Why you plan on ripping each others clothes off?” Sam teases.

“I’m not going to lie you thats a great possibility.” Bucky says with a snort.

“Say no more of course I’ll watch the little man.”

“Great thanks sam! I was thinking of making dinner around 6:30.”

“Please like you’re going to be eating dinner.” Sam snorts.

“Maybe for afterwards then,” Bucky huffs with amusement.

“Okay see ya later then.” 

“Bye thanks again sam.”

“No problem.”

Bucky hangs up the phone and yells for Matt that its time to go home. As they walk home Bucky reminds Matt to play cool and not let Steve know somethings up. Matt crosses his heart. Bucky will be very surprise if Matt keeps this a secret. Half way home Matt gets tired of walking so Bucky carries him the rest of the way. Matt falls asleep much to Bucky’s luck. He shoots Steve a quick text to open the door for him because Matt’s asleep. Once they get home Steve is waiting with the door open with a small smile on his face. Bucky smiles in return and gives Steve a quick peck on the lips. He then puts Matt on his bed and takes off his shoes and shuts the door quietly.

Steve is leaning on the Kitchen counter waiting for Bucky. He is wearing a ridiculously tight t-shirt. Bucky can’t help himself he pulls Steve into a heated kiss. Steve grabs his waist and happily kisses him back with the same enthusiasm. Yeah Bucky really loves this guy. He can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him. After a few minutes they part for air.

 “Damn Buck Hello to you too.” Steve says with a chuckle.

Bucky just gives him a loving smile and a wink.

Steve just shakes his head with a goofy grin.

“How was the park?”

“Fun we had an intense slide battle.”

“Oh really Who won?” Steve asked with an amused expression.

“Matt won.” Bucky says with a snort.

“Of course he did,” Steve says with a chuckle.

They both gaze at one another with intensity.  

“So… I’m gonna take a shower why don’t you join me?” Steve says with a flirty smile.

“Anything involving you naked I’m down for.” Bucky adds with a wink.

They find themselves under the shower kissing languidly. They continue to kiss as they wash each others hair and bodies. Bucky spends extra time on Steve’s butt. Steve gives Bucky’s a little pinch in return. Causing Bucky to give a little yelp and Steve into a fit of laughter. Bucky smacks Steve’s chest playfully. As they dry off and put on their clothes they give each other appreciative looks.

“I making you a fancy dinner tonight kinda of like a mini-date.” Bucky tells Steve as they finish getting dressed.

“What about Matt?”

“I already asked Sam to watch him.”  

“You just think of everything.”

Bucky just gives him a small shrug.

“Wear something sexy, dinner will be ready at 6:30,” Bucky says as he gives Steve’s ass a smack.

Steve just rolls his eyes with a grin. With Matt still asleep they cuddle up on the sofa and watch some TV. A couple of hours later Matt comes out of his room rubbing his little eyes and yawning.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hey baby did you have a nice nap?” 

“Un huh.” Matt says as he stretches.

“Ya hungry.”

“I’m stawving” Matt says dramatically grabbing his tummy.

Steve ruffles his hair and goes to make him his lunch. Matt goes and sits on Bucky’s lap.  

“Can we watch Paw Patrol? I wuv Rubble he’s so cute. I want a doggie just like him.”

Bucky puts on a recording while Steve makes his lunch.

“Can I watch tv and eat? Pease Daddy I won’t make a mess.” Matt looks hopefully at Steve.

“Fine just this once.”

“Yay, you are then besteset daddy in the whole wide world.” 

“I’m your only Daddy silly.”

“Not for long.”

“What you say?” Steve asked dumbfounded. 

“I didn't says nothing.” Matt quickly blurts out.  

Steve is just looking at Matt questioningly.

Bucky quickly switches the subject, “What do you want me to make you for our dinner date tonight?”

Matt is looking at Bucky with sheepish expression. Bucky gives him an it's okay look.

“Uhh…How about some of your delicious egg plant parmesan?” Steve says but it comes out as more of a question.

“Sounds good I’ll make us some ice cream sundaes for dessert.”

While Matt is eating his food and watching tv, Bucky pulls out the shrimp to thaw and looks in the pantry to make sure he has what they need. Bucky is happy that he doesn’t have to make a trip to the store. Matt comes to the kitchen with his dirty plate.  

“I’m sowry Bucky.” Matt looks up at him with his soulful brown eyes.  

“It’s okay buddy just a couple more hours.” Bucky says as he pretends to zip his lip. 

Matt giggles and does the same.  

“Why don’t we get your backpack ready for your night with Uncle Sam?” 

“Okey dokey,” Matt says with a thumbs up.

They head to Matt’s room where they pack up his pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. He packs up Steggy, two books, and a couple of his favorite toys.  Steve comes into the room and watches them.

 “I’m all pack for Sam’s Daddy.”  

“Thats great buddy.”  

“I’m only allowed to bring three toys.” Matt humphs.  

“You don’t need that many Matt.” Steve says with a laugh.

Steve grabs Matts backpack and puts near the front door. He then sits with Matt as Bucky starts preparing dinner. Bucky is starting to feel the nerves and his confidence dipping. What if Steve really doesn’t want to marry him. Would he just say yes because Matt and Sam are there and then let him down gently later? Bucky just shakes his head Steve wouldn’t do that. He loves me Bucky thinks. Bucky takes a deep breathe and exhales. Steve comes out of his room dressed to perfection with his dark blue button down tucked into his black jeans. That shirt does nothing to hide his amazing physique.  

Bucky has Steve watch the food so he could change. He puts on a short sleeve plaid t-shirt with dark washed jeans. He leaves a few buttons open. He looks in the mirror to make sure his hair is okay. He then spritzes on some cologne that Steve loves on him. He goes to his sock drawer to retrieve the ring. He opens the box and looks at the ring its simple black band. With inscription on the inside that reads “Til the end of the line.” Bucky smiles at the ring as he closes the box and puts it in his pocket. Here goes nothing.

When he leaves the room, Matthew is bounding with excitement. Steve keeps asking whats up with him. His reply I’m just really happy Daddy. Its 6:30 and Sam hasn’t arrived yet. Matt is getting impatient and keeps looking out the window. Bucky gets two plates for him and Steve. As he’s about to start putting food on the plate when Sam arrives. Matt is so happy to see Sam and Steve is just confused. Matthew greets Sam and then looks expectantly at Bucky. Sam just gives Bucky an approving nod.

While Steve is turned around greeting Sam Bucky gets down one knee. He clears his throat so Steve will look at him. Steve stares down at him with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.

“This past year has been hands down the best year of my life. I’ve realize I don’t want to spend another day without you and Matthew in my life. I can’t even begin to imagine the two of you not in it. You filled a hole in my heart I didn’t even know I had. You are an amazing, kind, sweet man and an amazing father. I even love your stubborn and strong headed side. I love you Steven Grant Rogers. Will you do me the pleasure of being my husband?”

Steve has tears rolling down his face and a shocked expression.

Sam and Matthew have huge grins on their faces.

“What do you say Daddy? Say Yes.”

Matthews voice shakes Steve out of his shock.  

Steve with a shaky voice answers “Yes. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

That causes a big grin to Bucky’s face. He gets up and puts the ring on Steve’s finger. Steve admires it for a few seconds before he grabs Bucky and kisses him. It’s starting to get pretty heated forgetting they have an audience. Sam voice breaks them apart.

“C’mon Matt lets leave these two love birds alone before they scar us for life.”

 “But I want an ice cream sundae.”

 “I’ll buy you an ice cream sundae on the way to my house.You can even pick the toppings.”  

“But I want this ice cream.”

“Your Daddy and Bucky are going to be doing grown up things.” 

“Like what?”

“Their taxes.” 

“Are they going to do their taxes all night?”

 “Probably.”

Steve is looking at Sam with unimpressed look. Sam just smiles and shrugs, and looks at Steve like I know what you will be doing.

“Say bye bye to your Daddy and Bucky.”

Matt comes up to Steve puckered up and ready for a hug. Steve picks him and gives a big kiss. “Bye Daddy.”

“Bye Baby.”

Steve puts Matt down and goes to Bucky puckered up. Bucky smiles and picks him up.  

“Goodbye Daddy,” Matt says as he gives Bucky a kiss.  

“Goodbye Matty be good for Sam.”

“Daddy?” Steve says with a raised eyebrow. 

“Bucky said I could call him Daddy if you says Yes to marrying him?”

“He knew,” Steve said pointing at Matt, “and manage to keep it a secret.”

“I’m good at keeping secrets.” Matt says indignantly. “You don’t know when I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet.”

Steve stares at him with a unamused expression.

Matt realizes what he said, “Oops” he says as he puts his little hand to his mouth.

Steve is still staring at Matt with a unamused expression. After a few seconds he pinches the bridge of nose, “I guess I need a new toothbrush.”

The look on Matt’s face is priceless. Sam is muffling his laughter.

Bucky continues what he’s saying with a laugh, “Any ways I ask him at the park how he would feel about me marrying you and being his other Dad. I told him it had to be a secret. He almost let it slip earlier. He really wanted to be here when I asked.”  

“I told him I bees the happiest boy in the world.” Matt exclaims with smile.

Steve forgetting all about the toothbrush incident smiles at that remark. He motions for Matt to come to him and he picks him up and gives another kiss and hug.

“Now I has two daddies. I am so berry happy.”

“C’mon little man lets give your daddies some privacy.” 

Sam looks at Bucky and Steve,“Congratulations Gentlemen and remember, food and water are your friends.”

Steve rolls his eyes and gives Sam and Hug and thanks him for everything. Bucky sticks his hand out to shake Sam’s hand but Sam says, “You get a hug your family now.” Sam gives Bucky a quick embrace. Then heads out the door with Matt.

“So Dinner?” Bucky asks.

Steve shakes his head. “No, what I want is to take my future husband to bed,” Steve says as he pulls Bucky by the shirt to their room.

“Dinners going to get cold.”

 “It will still be there when I’m done with you.” Steve replies coyly.

How could Bucky say no to that? Before he knows it Steve is pushing him on the bed and on top of him claiming his lips as his own. Bucky greedily kisses him back and their clothes start coming off. They are left naked and panting into each others mouths. Steve’s gaze never leaves Bucky’s as he moves in and out of him at an achingly slow pace. Normally Bucky would yell at him to go faster but, he’s enjoying the feeling of Steve. Then Steve is burying his face into Bucky’s neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear causing Bucky to orgasm. Steve follows him shortly after with his declaration of love for Bucky on his lips. They are laying next to each other catching their breathes.

Bucky breaks the silence, “This is going down as one of my top 5 sex moments.”

Steve turns over to face Bucky,“Oh yeah? What are your other four moments?”

Bucky turns over and so they are face to face.

Bucky taps his finger to his lips, “Hmm….I would go with the first time we had sex.”

Steve nods his head in approval.

 “Then the first time we made love after we said we loved each other.”

“That was a good one,” Steve agrees with a smile.

“That time you took me all hard and rough on the side of the house after that guy was hitting on me at that New Year’s Eve party we went too. That guy couldn’t take the fucking hint that I was taken. He was an ass.” Bucky says with a shake of his head. “That was so hot by the way. I still get all hot and bothered thinking about it.” 

Steve blushes and groans at that, “I still can’t believe I did that.”  

Bucky just strokes his face “I didn’t know you had it in you baby. Jealous Steve is a sexy Steve.”

Steve just buries his head in the pillow.

“C’mon baby I have one more left.”

Steve mutters something into his pillow.

“The last one would be the amazing make up sex we had. Remember that.” Bucky said as he poked Steve in the ribs,

“We had that fight a few days before Valentine’s Day. Then you came over to my place to apologize and well…. ya know the rest.” Bucky says with an eyebrow waggle.

Steve just smiles lovingly at Bucky.

 “I love you so much Buck.”

“I love you so much Stevie.”

They begin to kiss again and well they end making love again only this time its with Bucky riding Steve. While shouting spouts of love and sweet nothings. All Steve can do is hold on to Bucky’s hip and enjoy the ride, chanting Bucky’s name like a prayer. Afterwards Bucky lays on Steve’s chest as they both try catching their breathes. Steve is softly stroking Bucky’s hair. Bucky is starting to feel sleepy but his stomach has other things on its mind like eating.

Bucky moves off Steve’s chest and stretches. Steve gets out of bed goes into the bathroom and comes back with a warm cloth. He cleans Bucky and himself off. Once he is satisfied he tosses the cloth into the dirty hamper. Bucky watches Steve walk to his drawer and get something from it. His brows furrow what could he possibly be getting.

Steve smiles shyly at Bucky and rubs his neck “I have something for you.”

Bucky leans on his elbows and looks at Steve with a curious expression.

“You kind of beat me at proposing.” 

Bucky’s eyes widen at that but he says nothing.

“I still think it was a mortifying experience on how me met.” Steve says with a laugh, “But I wouldn’t change it for the world. If it wasn’t for Matthew I never would have met you. I’m glad that my son intimidated you enough to go meet me.” 

Bucky laughs at that.

“What I’m trying to say is James Buchanan Barnes I love you so much and like you said I can’t even begin to imagine my life without you. I was a lonely, sad single father and you made me enjoy life again. I knew something was missing from my life but it turns out I was missing you. It would make very happy if you would do me the honors of marrying me.” Steve looks at him with raw honesty.

With tears spilling out of his eyes Bucky replies, “Yes million times yes Steve.”

Steve smiles widely at him and gets into bed. He puts on his ring which is a platinum band very simple but elegant. They both admire each others rings and start kissing again. The kissing is getting heated but is interrupted by their stomach’s growling. They both laugh and get out of bed. They put on their underwear and make their way to the kitchen. Steve heats up their food in the microwave while Bucky gets them a couple of beers. They proceed to eat their dinner in their bed in their underwear, both trying to feed each other but laughing because they keep missing each others mouth.

Dessert consists of hot fudge sundaes the ice cream is forgotten and only thing being eaten is the Whip cream and chocolate sauce. Bucky really enjoyed licking both the whip cream and chocolate sauce off Steve’s abs and other fun places. Steve seemed to enjoy it just as much as Bucky. They lay in sticky messy blissful heap. The only thing left to do is shower again.

As Bucky goes to bathroom to start the shower. Steve throws their dirty linens in the washer and puts fresh new sheets to sleep on. Under the shower spray they kiss softly and sweetly. They stroke each others backs up and down lovingly. Bucky washes Steve’s hair and his body with care and tenderness. Steve does the same in return. Steve turns off the water and they both dry off. They head to sleep naked.

When Bucky gets into bed Steve snuggles up on Bucky’s chest. Bucky strokes Steve’s head lovingly and whispers good night to him. Steve mutters something in return and falls fast asleep. Bucky stays up little longer just enjoying the feel of Steve’s body on top of his.

His minds wanders to the past year and smiles. He looks at his ring, as it glistens in the moon light. He finally succumbs to sleep because come the morning they have a wedding to plan. Bucky is awoken by someone peppering kisses along his neck and shoulder. He smiles sleepily and moans in delight.

 “Morning Mr. Rogers,” Steve says as he continues peppering kisses on Bucky shoulder.  

“Good morning to you Mr. Barnes,” Bucky replies lazily.

Steve chuckles at that and Bucky turns over to face Steve. They both star dopily into each others eyes. Bucky leans in and rubs his nose against Steve’s. That causes Steve to giggle and rub his nose back. This slowly morphs into kissing, which is starting to get heated. Their tongues are flicking in and out of each others mouths causing them to moan and rut up against each other.

“I don’t know if I have it in me baby.” Bucky replies with a pant. “I’m still a little sore from last nights events.”

Steve turns red “I’m sorry.”

Bucky just rolls his eyes, “Don’t apologize babe it was total worth it.”

“How about I take care of my guy another way then?” Steve asks with a flick of his eyebrow.

“Yes Please,” Bucky groans.

All Bucky can think about is he could never get tired of Steve’s mouth. His mouth is like a gift from god. His hands grip Steve’s hair. Cue twenty minutes later when he finally does let go. Being the nice fiancé that he is he returns the favor with equal enthusiasm. He just loves the needy noises Steve makes. They clean up and get dressed.

“How many people do you think are going to flip their shit if I change my relationship status to engaged on Facebook?” Bucky asked.

Steve’s brows furrow. “Hmm… I don’t know but Sam’s family is going lose their shit,” Steve says with a chuckle.

“Gimme your hand,” Bucky says.

Bucky grabs his cellphone and Steve gives him his hand. Bucky places their hands together and takes a picture of their rings. He posted a picture on Facebook with caption “He said yes!!!! *insert ridiculous amount of emojis*”

“Okay now a kissing picture, pucker up buttercup.”

Steve just shakes his head with a laugh and kisses Bucky.

“Perfect.” Bucky says looking at the picture.

Steve phone buzzes alerting him he has a text.

 **Sam:** Just Saw Bucky’s Facebook post. How official.

 **Sam** : I think its safe to assume your child can come home. 

 **Steve** : Yes sam were decent.

 **Sam:** The house isn’t going to smell like sweat and sex right? I just had breakfast.

 **Steve** : Goodbye sam.

Bucky has started preparing them breakfast. Steve is hanging out on the counter on his IPAD while Bucky cooks. As they are eating breakfast Sam comes to drop off Matthew. He comes running into the house wearing his backpack.

 “Daddy I’m home.” Matt yells.

“Hey baby did you have fun with Sam?” 

“Yes! We went to see Grama Wilson. She let me help her make cookies!” Matt exclaims happily. “I got to has cookies for dinner.”

“Shhh….That was supposed to be our little secret.” Sam says.

“Oops,” Matt says sheepishly.

“Really Sam?” Steve says with no hint of annoyance.

“Hey whatever Mama Wilson says goes man. You don’t argue with that woman.” Sam says with wide eyes and shake of his head.

“That is true.” Steve laughs. 

"Hi Daddy!” matt says happily to Bucky. 

“Hey Matty,” Bucky says as he pats Matt’s head.

“Well, I will be off I told my mama I help with the yard work today.”

“Before you leave will you take a picture of the three of us?” Bucky asks.

Bucky gives Sam his IPAD. Steve and Matt follow him to the sofa. The first photo is Matthew sitting on Steve’s lap and Bucky next to Steve. They all have big smiles on their faces. The second one is Steve sitting in the middle while Bucky and Matt give him a kiss on the side of the cheek. The third one is Bucky in the middle with Steve and Matt giving him a kiss on the each side of his cheek.

“Beautiful you guys looks like movie stars.” Sam comments.

“Thanks again Sam for everything.” Steve says with sincerity.

 “No problem brother,” Sam winks.

Sam gives Matt a high five and leaves.

 Matt looks at both Steve and Bucky “Now What?”

Steve picks up Matthew and starts tickling him, “Now we start planning the wedding.”  

Matt is squealing with laughter. Bucky looks at them and smiles fondly my boys he thinks.

Bucky supposes he will call his dear friend Natasha to plan the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's outfit  
> [](http://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/tumblr_nne9gutptH1r9pt1so1_250_zpsskskozzy.gif.html)  
> Bucky's outfit (with longer hair of course :)  
> [](http://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/600full-sebastian-stan_zpseznut323.jpg.html)
> 
> Steve's engagement ring  
> [](http://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/Steves%20engagement%20ring_zpstbsg90jf.png.html)
> 
> Bucky's engagement ring  
> [](http://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/Buckys%20engagement%20ring_zpsawff6bts.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> My timeline for this is its currently Mid July when Bucky proposes. I want to have them get married in either October or November. Next chapter will be the planning of the wedding.
> 
> I can honestly say you won't have to wait as long for chapter 4 now that I know where I'm heading with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve start planning their wedding. A phone call leaves Bucky really annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter will deal with the Bachelor party and Wedding. I'm debating whether or not to do an Epilogue. I feel like people are losing interest in this story :/.

**_One week later_ **

Steve is not really sure when or how Matt ended up in bed with him and Bucky. He wakes up with a little foot in his face instead of Bucky’s arm around his waist. Steve moves Matt’s foot from his face and is bewildered on how they ended up in that position. Bucky is laying on his back with his right hand covering his eyes and his left one above his head. Matts head is on Bucky’s stomach and he is position so his foot is in Steve’s face. It wouldn’t the first time he’s waken to Matt’s foot in his face better than a knee to the groin.

Steve gets out of bed quietly and gets his cellphone. He takes a picture of Bucky and Matt. He smiles at the picture and saves it as his background. Steve moves quietly to the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself. As Steve is brushing his teeth he realizes there are only three reasons why Matt would come into his room. 1). He was scared, 2). He wasn’t feeling well, and 3). He wet the bed. Steve groans he’s leaning towards option three because Matt’s pajamas are different from the ones he put on him last night.

He blows out a puff of air and heads to Matt’s room. Suspicions are confirmed as he looks at Matt’s bed. Steve takes off the bed sheets and comforter and grabs Matt’s pajamas and heads to the washroom. He throws them in the wash, heads to the linen closet and grabs Matt a new sheet and comforter. Thank god for mattress protectors Steve thinks. He peeks in his room and sees Bucky and Matt are still sleeping. He decides to go for a run. Steve changes into his running clothes in the washroom. He leaves a note for Bucky.

He stretches and warms up outside the townhouse. Steve starts jogging towards the park. It’s a quiet Wednesday morning. He enjoys his solitude. He takes a few laps around the park. As he cools down he buys a water from the coffee shop across the street from the park. He takes a few chugs of water and catches his breathe.

The sun reflects off his engagement ring. He admires his ring and can’t help but get a goofy grin on his face. Steve still can’t believe he’s going to be a married man soon. If you had told him 14 months ago that he would be engaged he wouldn’t have believed you. He would have laughed and rolled his eyes and said yeah right when pigs fly. Yet here his engaged to wonderful man who not only loves him but his son as well. That was always important to Steve. To eventually find someone who loved him and Matt equally. Someone who would love Matt and not just tolerate him because he’s Steve’s kid.

It was all because Matt was a mission to help his dad get laid. Steve shakes his head and lets out a little chuckle. My sweet little Matthew Steve thinks what would I do without you. Bucky said it was the perfect meet-cute. Steve would have to agree with that. He tosses his water bottle in the trash and jogs home. When he gets home he finds Matt and Bucky sitting in front of the TV eating cereal.

“Hey guys.” Steve greets.

“Hey baby how was your run?” Bucky asks while looking appreciatively at Steve’s outfit.

“Good very invigorating.”

“Hi Daddy,” Matt mumbles with cereal in his mouth.

“No talking with your mouth full.” Steve chides.

Matt finishes chewing “Sowry.”

Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Steve says with emphasis.

Bucky looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Steve pulls up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Bucky just shakes his head and looks at Steve like thats so not fair. Steve just shrugs and walks off towards his room.

Bucky is hot on his tail when Matt says, “Bucky will you plays Dinosaurs with me?”

Bucky looks like he wants to cry a little.

Steve just gives Bucky an innocent smile and whispers “Just know that I will be thinking of you on your knees while I’m in the shower.”

He leaves a floundering Bucky behind. Steve does feel a little bad that Bucky couldn’t join him. He knows he’ll pay for that comment later. After his shower he comes out of his room all freshened up. Bucky just glares at him and gives him I’m not impressed with you right now look. Steve just gives him a sweet innocent smile and sits down on the sofa. Matthew is still in his flight of fantasy he is roaring like Dinosaur and throwing his other dinosaurs on the floor.  

“Okay t-rex its time for me to take a shower.” Bucky says.

Matthew just roars.

Bucky gets up off the floor and leans into Steve’s ear “Just know that I will be thinking of someone else while I’m in the shower.”

“Oh come on Bucky I didn’t even…” Steve whines.

“Maybe you should have because you’re not getting any tonight.”Bucky humphs and walks away.

“Will see.” Steve yells.

Bucky puts a little more sway in his hips.

Matthew roars and hands Steve a Stegasaurous. Steve gives a little roar. Matthew just looks at him unimpressed. After a while Dinosaur Matt becomes regular Matt and decides to color in his coloring book.

With Matt occupied Steve goes to his room to see Bucky. Steve enters the room to find a shirtless Bucky in the closet trying to find a shirt to wear. He puts his arms around Bucky’s waist and kisses the back of neck, and puts his forehead between Bucky’s shoulder blades. Bucky places his hands over Steve’s.

“Are you really mad at me?”

Bucky huffs with a laugh “No you just play dirty.”

“Am I still not getting any tonight?”

Bucky turns around and puts his hands around Steve’s neck.

“That depends…”

“On what?”

“If you’re a good boy.” 

“I can be a good boy.”

 “Will see” Bucky says with a wink.

That wasn’t a definite no Steve thinks.

“C’mon Stevie we have to get ready. Natasha will be here in an hour.”

Oh thats right today they will be official planning their wedding. Steve can’t help but feel a little nervous about that.

“Matt time to get dressed.”

“But I want to stay in my jammies.” Matt pouts.

“We have company coming over in a little bit.” 

“Whose coming to visit?” Matt asks curiously.

“Bucky’s friend Natasha,” Steve says with a smile awaiting Matt’s reaction.  

“Natasha’s coming over!” Matt says excited. 

“Yup she’s gonna help us plan the wedding.”

Matt makes a mad dash to his room. Steve and Bucky both look at each and other chuckle.

“He’s not very subtle about his crush.” Bucky says amused.

“Who knew he was into red heads?” Steve says with a grin.

“Should we go help him find an outfit to impress her?” Bucky says with a laugh.

Steve nods head and they make their way to Matt’s room. Where he’s looking in his closet for something to wear. They stand on either side of Matt and help him pick an outfit.

“What about this?” Steve holds up a yellow t-shirt with sharks on it and blue shorts. If looks could kill Steve would be dead. Matt pinches the bridge of his nose and gives an exasperated sigh. Steve holds his hands up in mock surrender. Puts the clothes back in the closet.  

“What about this one Buddy?” Bucky says to Matt.

He holds a bright green striped polo and navy cargo shorts. Matt smiles and gives him and thumbs up, and proceeds to undress in front of them. Steve remembers the time when Matt would like what Steve picked out for him to wear. Apparently Bucky has better taste. Bucky just smiles sweetly at Steve and shrugs. Matt spends extra time combing his hair and making sure it look just right. He even sneaks into their room to put on some of Steve’s cologne. He over does it and the house stinks of Steve’s cologne. They open windows to try to clear out the smell from the house.

As they are opening windows Bucky whispers to Steve “This smell is making me horny.”

Steve guffaws at that comment “I thought I wasn’t getting any tonight.”

“That may change the smell is making me want to rip your clothes off.”

“Well, as much fun as that sounds I don’t want to scar our child for life.”

Bucky smiles at the our child comment. They don’t get to finish conversation because there is a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it” Yells Matthew.

Matthew eagerly opens the door.  

“Hello Natasha.” Matt politely greets.

“Hello Matthew its good to see you again.” Natasha says with a smile.

“You look berry pretty today.”

“Thank you Matt.” Natasha bends down and gives him a peck on the cheek.

Matthew gives her a small smile and blushes.

“Hey fellas your doorman is a cutie.”

Natasha winks at Matt. Matt just giggles and turns more red.

“Hey Nat thanks for doing this” Bucky says as he gives a peck on the cheek.

“No problem anything for you James.”

Steve gives her a wave and a nod. He is still a little intimidated by the red head. She threatened to hurt him if he hurt Bucky. Judging by the look on her face she meant it. He tries to stay on her good side. She is pleasant and cordial with him. She respects him and he respects her. After all she is an important part of Bucky’s life.

“Shall we begin boys?”

They sit at the kitchen table. Natasha has big binder of Wedding stuff.  

“So first things first Have you decided on date for the Wedding?”

“Uhhh…we were thinking getting married fairly quickly, preferably a November wedding. The idea was to get married the weekend before Thanksgiving. Then have a mini honeymoon and be back in time for Thanksgiving.” Steve replies.

“Okay that gives us little more than 4 months to plan this wedding.” Natasha says as she writes down the date.

“Is it do-able?” Bucky asked with concern.

“Of course it is James Don’t worry about it.”

“We were looking at venues and we decided on the Brooklyn Winery and they have November 22 opened, which is Sunday. That works for us.” Steve adds.

“Okay I’ll call and book it.” Natasha says as she writes it down.

“What time would you want to get married?”  

“Steve and I were thinking around 4 o’clock in the afternoon. Then have the reception at 6.”

“Okay okay good. Next Guest list. How many people were you planning on inviting? Natasha says.

“We wanted to keep it under 100 people.” Bucky says as he looks at Steve.

Steve nods in agreement.

“For Steve’s side he wants to invite Sam and his family. Peggy Carter and her husband Daniel. May Parker and her nephew Peter they live next door to us. Few people he works with.”

Bucky clears his throat and continues, “For me it would be my older sister Becca, her husband Luis, Luis’s mom and their family, Dum Dum and the boys, Clint, and Some people from work.”

“Okay give me the list of people you plan to invite so I can have an exact number. Next who's going to be your best man?” Natasha looks at both Steve and Bucky.

“My friend Sam will be best man.” Steve replies.

“Uhh… Do you want to be my Best man or woman?” Bucky asks.

Natasha rolls her eyes and smiles “Of course James. I’d be honored.”

Bucky smiles in return.

Matt comes into the kitchen and leans against Steve “Daddy I’m hungry.”  

“What would you like to eat?” Steve asks.

“I don’t know.” Matt answers dramatically bring his hands to his eyes.

“Do you want soup?”

“no.”

"Do you want a ham sandwich? “

"Yuck,” Matt makes a face.

“Do you want chicken nuggets with tator tots?”

Matt brings his finger to his lips like he’s thinking about it.

Natasha chimes in “I love chicken nuggets and tator tots it’s my favorite.”

“Okay I’ll have that then.” Matt answers with enthusiasm.

Steve looks at Natasha with a wordless thank you. Natasha just gives him a mock salute. Steve is putting Matt’s food in the oven when Bucky stands next to him and leans against the counter. 

“There is so much to planning a wedding.” Bucky says with wide eyes.

“You backing out Barnes.” Steve teases.

“Hell no you’re stuck with me Pal.” Bucky says as he fiddles with the buttons on Steve’s polo.

Steve leans in and gives Bucky a kiss on the nose causing Bucky to grin. Matt is chatting happily with Natasha. They join them and continue with their planning. After a couple of hours they call it day. So they order a pizza and watch a child friendly movie. Natasha joins them for pizza and movie. Matt sits especially close to her during the movie. Natasha leaves and they get Matt ready for bed and call it day. Steve in fact did get lucky.

* * *

 

**_One Month Later (3 Months until the Wedding)_ **

Steve and Bucky find themselves at a rental place to get their tuxes with Matt and Sam in tow. It was decided that Matt would be the ring bearer and Sam’s niece Jessica would be the flower girl. Matt was really excited that he would be holding the rings. He start practicing walking down the aisle. He was even more excited that he got to wear a suit just like his Dad’s. When they got the rental place they sales people were eager to help them. They even had two guys fighting over who would help them.

“They sure are friendly and eager to help.” Steve commented.

“Thats because they think the both of you are hot, genius.” Sam says with an eye-roll.

Bucky and Steve look at each confused and shrug.

“Hi I’m John how can I help you gentleman today?” the salesman says with a big smile while subtly checking them out. 

“Hi my fiance and I wanted to get fitted for our tuxes. My best man and son will also be getting fitted today as well.” Steve answers.

“Okay well lets get started.” John says with a hand clap.

Steve thought it best if Matt got fitted first for his suit while he was in a good mood.

“Can I wears a bow tie Daddy?” Matt looks up hopefully at his father.

“Of course you can buddy?”

“Yay!”

The man doing the fitting was an older man named Pierre. Steve liked the fact that he was kind and patient with Matthew. While Steve was helping Matt get fitted Bucky and Sam were picking out their tuxes. Once Matt is done Steve takes him with him to pick out his tux. While Bucky gets his fitting and Sam waits his turn. After a while Matt starts getting bored and complaining. So Bucky gives him his phone and lets him play cut the rope. Matt becomes engrossed in the game. Steve is getting his fitting and Sam has already left. Bucky is playing on Steve’s phone when Matt starts talking to him.

“Bucky your phone is ringing.”

Matt hands Bucky his phone and Bucky takes a look the number it looks familiar but he chooses to ignore the call. If its important they can leave a message. He hits ignore and gives the phone back to Matthew. Finally Steve is done and the rental place gives them the time and date of when their tuxes would be ready. They head to Five guys to have a burger. Once they are home they change into their comfy clothes and relax while watching some TV. Together they put Matt to bed and head to their room to relax.

Steve is flipping the channels on their TV. Bucky is about to plug in his phone when he sees he has a voicemail. Curious he decides to listen to it.

“What the fuck?”

“You okay Buck.” Steve’s brows furrow in concern.  

Bucky just stares at Steve with an annoyed expression.

“What is it Buck?”  

“My fucking ex just left me a voicemail what the hell.” Bucky says exasperated.

“Let me see,” Steve says motioning for Bucky’s phone.

Steve listens to message _“Hey Bucky Bear its Paul. Umm…So I heard you were getting married. I was wondering if you wanted to catch up. So uhh… give me a call back. Bye._ ”

“Bucky Bear?” Steve says with a raised eyebrow .

Bucky looks at him like don't even. He keeps clenching and unclenching his jaw.  

“I haven’t even fucking thought out about that ass in over a year. He’s never once tried to contact me and Now he finds out I’m engaged and all of sudden he wants to catch up. Like hell.” Bucky is ranting.

Steve just pats his arm sympathetically.

“We broke up because he didn’t want to commit. I wanted marriage, a family and stability. He didn’t want any of that. Now that I think about it the sex wasn’t even that good.” Bucky huffs.

Bucky looks at Steve “Why are you so calm about this? Where’s Jealous Steve?”

“To be honest I don’t find him to be a threat you mention him once to me at the beginning of our relationship and you hadn’t brought him up since.” Steve answers honestly. “I know you love me and are not having second thoughts about this.”

Bucky gives him a small smile and squeezes Steve’s hand. “I still want to know who gave him my new number and told him I’m engaged. They are going to get it,” Bucky humphs. “I really want to punch something.” Bucky says as he rakes his fingers through his hair.  

“Will a blow job make you feel better?” Steve asks hesitantly.

Bucky sighs, “I guess.”

Steve makes it a point to give Bucky the best blow job of his life. Steve likes to think he succeeded just by all the greedy and needy noises Bucky was making. There was a lot of ‘oh Steve’s’ and ‘fuck yeah’s.

As they lay in a blissful heap Steve turns around to face Bucky, “Feel better?”

Bucky laughs and scrubs his hand over his face “Much. Thanks babe.”

 “Anytime snookums,” Steve huffs out. 

Bucky playfully smacks his chest and Steve pulls him into his chest and they fall asleep. Three months until they would be husband and husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bachelor party and finally the wedding. Cue lots of fluff and some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was giving me trouble but I managed to finish it yesterday. Enjoy :).
> 
>  
> 
> [I used the wedding ceremony progression from here.](http://http://www.myweddingvows.com/wedding-ceremony/civil-wedding-ceremony)

_**One week till the wedding** _

Bucky and Steve are getting ready for their Bachelor party. They decide to have a joint one at their house. Matthew went to go stay at Sam’s moms house for the night. Sam’s nieces and nephew would be over there for a pajama party/sleepover. Matthew was bouncing around in excitement until it was finally time for Steve to drop him off. Steve kissed him goodbye and told him to be a good boy for Grandma Wilson. Bucky was getting ready for the party while Steve went to drop off Matt. It’s finally starting to hit him that in a week he’ll be a married man. It has seriously been the best 17 months of his life.

He’s finally happy he got Paul off his back. The dude couldn’t take a hint that Bucky didn’t want to “catch up with him.” Bucky had keep ignoring his texts and phone calls. Hell even his Facebook messages and friend requests. Steve told him to let him answer his phone when Paul called, but Bucky refused. That just annoyed Steve. The last straw was when Natasha was over at their place going over Wedding invitations and Paul called. Natasha noticed the look of annoyance on his face when his phone rang. Steve had to go and blab to Natasha about Paul pestering him.

Natasha just gave Bucky her scary smile and said she take care of it. Bucky doesn’t know what she did and frankly he doesn’t want to know, but Paul stop calling and Facebook messaging him after that. Natasha asked nonchalantly one day if Paul had left him alone. He said he had and she just smiled and pats his cheek, and says see James I can be persuasive.

“Honey I’m home!” Steve yells.

“In here babe,” Bucky yells from their room.

Bucky will never get tired of the look of happiness Steve gets on his face when he sees him. Doesn’t matter if they haven’t seen each other in 5 minutes Steve smiles like he hasn’t seen him in forever.

“You ready for tonight.” Bucky asks.

“I suppose so, I’m not really sure what a bachelor party entails. I’ve seen what happens in movies and tv shows.” Steve says with wide eyes.

“Relax baby I specifically said no strippers.”

 A look of relief washes over Steve’s face, “Oh thank god.”

Bucky pats Steve’s arm, “Its just going to be small get together with our friends.”

Steve gives him a small smile in return.  

“C’mon lets go set up.”

Party time arrives and their friends make an appearance. Steve’s friends show up as well as Bucky’s. Sam, Phil, and Bruce arrived. Followed by his gangly neighbor Peter who had just turned 21 a couple months ago. Bucky friends Clint and his security team Pietro and Wanda came with. Followed by Natasha, Dum Dum, Morita, and Gabe. It starts off with Steve and Bucky’s friend intermingling with each other. They all seemed to be getting along which made Bucky and Steve really happy.

Clint comes up to Steve and Bucky, “I hear you have a bit of an ex problem.”

“Well, not anymore. Not since Natasha had a talk with him.” Bucky says.

“Are you sure she didn’t murder him?” Clint says with a laugh.

Bucky just laughs and shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

“Since I’m doing security for the wedding I want you to meet two of my people.”

Clint motions for Pietro and Wanda, Bucky thinks that’s what Clint says their names were.  

“You’ve already met them but this is Pietro he runs really fast. So whats his face tries to gain entry he won’t stand a chance against him.”

Clint points to Wanda.

“This beautiful girl is Pietro’s twin Wanda she can find your weakness and crush you. Your ex doesn’t stand a chance against her.” Clint says with a wink.

“Nice to meet both of you,” Steve says with a small smile.

They both just smile and wave and say nice too meet you too. They go to mingle.

Natasha turns down the music, “Everyone gather around game time.”

Everyone stops talking and goes to the living room.

 “Okay here’s what were going to do Bucky and Steve will separate and will be ask a few questions.” Natasha smirks,

“Then we will compare their answers.”

Natasha points to Steve and Bucky “You two lovebirds need to separate.Bucky you stay in the living room. Steve you go to your room.”

Bucky looks at Steve and he looks a little nervous.

“Relax Stevie it’s going to be fun.”

“There going to ask about our sex life.” Steve says embarrassed.

“So we are grown men Stevie we have a pretty good sex life.” Steve grows redder.

Bucky pecks him on the cheek “Go answers questions. Don’t lie or else.”

* * *

 

_**Steve’s POV-Answers** _

“Alright Steve you ready?” Sam asks amused. 

“No… I guess.” Steve sighs clearly really nervous.

“Well start off with some easy ones.” Sam says reassuringly.

**“How did you meet Bucky?** ”

“At that grocery store after Matt intimidated him to go meet me. That is still a mortifying experience by the way.”

Peter speaks up, “Wasn’t he trying to help you get laid?”

Steve looks at Peter horrified, “Oh my god he told you that.” 

“Yeah he told Aunt May and I how he was trying to get you date so you could get laid.” Peter says with a laugh.

Steve looks mortified, “He told your Aunt that.”

“Yeah she thought it was pretty funny actually.” Peter says with a smile.

Phil, Bruce, and Sam are laughing really hard. Steve has kill me now look.  

Sam continues while laughing, “Okay moving on.”

**What was your first official date?**  

"That same day in the evening we went out for burgers, got some dessert and headed back to Bucky’s place."

**First Kiss (When/Where** )

“At Bucky’s apartment on our first date,” Steve blushes thinking of what happened afterwards.

Sam gives Steve a knowing smile.

**“First I love you (How did it happen, who said it first)?** ”

Steve smiles fondly “It happened on Thanksgiving. I was really torn up about Matt falling into pool. I felt like a terrible father. Bucky was comforting me and he let it slip that he loved me.” Steve can’t help the goofy grin on his face.

Phil and Bruce awww.

**Where did you “do it” for the first time?**

“Bucky’s apartment.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Come on rogers details.”

“Not going to happen Sam.”

**Whats your favorite position?**

Sam is looking at Steve with a smirk.  

Steve face turns red like a tomato, “Uhhh… I guess missionary?”

Peter looks confused, “You can have sex missionary I thought you had to be on your you know hands and knees?”

Sam, Bruce, and Phil are just staring at him and shaking their heads in silent laughter. Steve face gets redder and he buries his hands in his head.

Phil looks at Peter, “Look it up son.”

**Whats Bucky’s favorite positon?**

Steve brings his hand to his face, “Cowgirl?”

Sam laughs, “You mean him riding you like horse Rogers.”

“Shut up sam.”

Phil and Bruce are trying to muffle their laughter. Poor Peter just looks more confused.

**Where’s the craziest place you’ve ever had sex?**

Steve sighs there going to find out anyway, “On New Year’s Eve Bucky and I had sex outside of that house of that new years party we attended.

Sam looks shock and pretends to wipe his tears, “Damn Steve I knew you had it in you. I’m so proud.”

Bruce and Phil look at him shocked. Steve just looks at them like please don’t judge me.

“Okay last one Steve.”

**What do you find most attractive about him/What is your favorite body part of his?**  

“What I find most attractive about Bucky is his smile. I love it. My favorite body part of his is umm… his but. He’s got a really nice one."

“See Steve was that so hard?”  

“Yes”

* * *

 

_**Bucky’s POV/Answers** _

“Alright Barnes you ready?” Natasha asked with a devilish grin.  

“I was born ready Romanov. Give me your worst.” Bucky says with a laugh.

**“When did you first meet?”**  

“An adorable 4 year old came up to me asking my gender preference and if I was single. I said yes I did like boys. He dragged me by the hand to meet his Dad. The rest is history.” Bucky says with a fond smile.

There were some aww’s.

**What was your official date?**

“It was the evening that we met. We grabbed a couple of burgers some dessert an then headed back to my apartment.”

**First kiss (When/Where)**  

"It was on our first date in my apartment. Definitely a good one.”

Natasha eyes him coyly with a smirk, “Is that all James.”

“Thats all I’m sharing Nat.” Bucky says.

**First I love you (How did it happen, who said it first)?**  

“It happened on Thanksgiving at Becca’s house. Steve was all out of sorts after Matt fell into the pool. I was trying to comfort him and I let it slip out that, I love him. I said it first.”

There were a lot of awwwssss. Bucky just rolled his eyes.

“Thats so sweet Bucky,” Dum Dum says sweetly.

“Shut up Dum Dum.”

**“Where did you do it for the first time?**  

"My place it was pretty vanilla. I wouldn’t change it for the world."

**“What is your favorite position?**  

“I like riding Steve’s dick.” Bucky says Bluntly.

**What is Steve’s favorite position?**  

“I like to think he likes me riding his dick. I haven’t heard any complaints.”Bucky says with an eyebrow waggle.

Causing the room to erupt in laughter.

“ **Wheres the craziest place you’ve had sex?**  

"New years eve at this party we went too. We did it outside the house it was pretty hot. Definitely the best sex ever." Bucky winks.

“I didn’t know Steve had it in him.” Clint comments nodding his head in approval.

**“What do you find most attractive about Steve/Whats your favorite body part of his?**  

"The fact that he’s an amazing father is pretty hot. My favorite body part of his are his tits. Their quite lovely." Bucky sighs fondly. 

“Alrighty thanks for the insight. Lets get Steve so we can compare answers.”

* * *

 

Everyone gathers around to hear their answers. Their friends awww and laugh at the story of how they met. There are more awws when asked about I love you. Steve is turning so red when asked about their favorite position.

“Your favorite position is missionary?” Bucky asks Steve with an eyebrow raise.

“I like the intimacy of it.” Steve stutters out hiding his face.

“Here I thought you liked it when I rode your dick.” Bucky says with mock horror.

“I don’t hate it.” Steve mutters.

Everyone hoots and jeers at the craziest place they’ve had sex.

“I didn’t know you had it in you Steve.” Natasha says amused.

“I don’t like this game.” Steve mutters with his blush prominent.

Bucky pats his back soothingly and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  

“Alright gentleman the last question. What do you find attractive about him/Your favorite body part?”

Sam reads Steve’s answers “Steve finds Bucky’s smile to be the most attractive about him. His favorite body is his ass.”

Bucky laughs “I agree I do have a great ass. Steve likes to grab it when I ride his dick.”

“BUCKY!” Steve chokes out.

Everyone just wolf whistles.

Natasha reads Bucky’s answer “James says you being a good father is a turn on. His favorite body part is your tits. He commented that they are quite lovely.” Natasha says with a smirk. “Ill have to take his word for it.”

“My tits?” Steve looks at Bucky questionly.

Bucky shrugs “They are quite lovely dear. Especially when you jog and they bounce a little.”

Steve looks at him unimpressed. Bucky just smiles at him.

“Who’s up for some Mario kart?” Sam yells.

The first round of Mario kart is Clint, Sam, Peter and Wanda. To everyone’s surprise Wanda defeats all of them. She is Mario Kart guru. Everyone is taking turns and laughing. Steve, Bucky and Natasha are in the Kitchen conversing.

When Peter comes into the kitchen. “Uhhh…Mr. Barnes I mean Bucky theres a guy name Paul outside wanting to talk to you.”

Bucky’s smile turns into a frown.

“Fucking hell” Bucky mutters.

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Steve huffs.  

“No, I will talk to him you two stay here. I mean it.” Bucky says sternly.

“Like hell Buck.” Steve hisses.  

“Give me five minutes to deal with him. Alright.” Bucky hisses.

“Fine five minutes but I’m not happy about it.” Steve sulks.

Bucky stares at Natasha like shush. She just gives him a raised eyebrow but says nothing. Bucky grabs his coat and heads outside. Paul is waiting anxiously outside. 

“What the hell do you want Paul?”

“To talk to you Bucky Bear?”

“Don’t call me that. Now tell me what do you want from me?”

Paul bites his lips “I still love you Bucky.”

Bucky is pretty sure he has what the fuck look on his face.

“You got to be fucking kidding me Paul.”

 “I’m not, okay. Just give me a second chance. I can do better I promise. You being engaged made me realize Im not over you.”

Bucky is pushing his hair back and shaking his head.  

“Its too late Paul I’ve moved on. So should you. I’m happy and in love.”

“With that guy? Really? What could he possibly have to offer you? He has a little brat.” Paul says meanly.

Bucky gives him a withering glare.

“Everything you couldn’t. So Fuck you and don’t you dare talk about my kid like that,” Bucky spits out angrily.

Paul holds up his hands, “I’m sorry I could said that better.”

Bucky feels his hands clenching into fists and his teeth grinding.

“Okay look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me and I’ll leave.” Paul says so sure of himself.

Thats going to be easy Bucky thinks.

 Bucky tries staring into Paul’s eyes, “I don’t love you anymore.”

Paul refuses to make eye contact with Bucky. He keeps averting his eyes. Geez this is going to be difficult Bucky thinks. He already told him like five times he doesn’t love him. The jackass keeps avoiding eye contact.

Steve finally makes his way outside.

“Its been longer than five minutes Buck.” Steve says from behind Bucky.

Bucky heavy sighs, “Apparently this walnut still has feeling for me and wants me to give him a second chance. Oh yeah he called Matthew a little brat.”

Bucky looks at Steve to gage his reaction and Steve looks downright pissed.  Steve jaw clenches and he gets in Paul’s face who’s a good four inches shorter than Steve.

“Listen here Paul. Bucky doesn’t love you anymore. He loves me. Don’t you ever talk about my kid like that.” Steve angrily spits out.  

Paul gulps, “Im pretty sure he’s mention me before.”

Steve gives a little laugh “Once at the beginning of the relationship and I hadn’t heard about you since.That was until you called him back in August.”

Paul says cockily, “Yeah I was the best he ever had when it came to sex.” 

Bucky snorts “yeah right.”

Steve gets mean smile on his face one Bucky’s never seen before, “It’s my name he’s screaming at night not yours. At least I can make him cum every time. Sometimes I don’t even need to touch his dick to make him cum.”

Paul jaw hangs open at that comment.

 “So I suggest you leave right now and I better not see you at our Wedding. It will not end well for you.” Steve says threatening.

Bucky can’t help it but he is so turned on by Steve right now. He wants to jump his bones. He’s pretty sure he has a semi. Bucky just wants to throw him down on the cement and have his wicked way with him. Audience be damned.

Everyone from the party has congregated outside and is watching this unfold. Clint whistles for Wanda and Pietro. The three of them make their way up to Bucky and Steve.

 “So this is the bastard that is trying to ruin the wedding. Its nice to have a face.” Clint winks at Bucky and Steve

“Well take care of him. Enjoy your party.”

Clint grabs Paul by the neck, “Lets go for a little walk Paulie.”

He starts dragging him down the street. Everyone makes their way back inside. Steve nostrils are still flaring and his jaw keeps clenching and unclenching shut.

Bucky takes Steve’s hand, “C’mon baby lets go inside.”

Natasha sees them come in and proceeds to turn the music up a little louder. Bucky takes Steve upstairs to calm down. They get to their bedroom where Bucky quietly shuts the door.

“You love me right Buck.” Steve asks.

Bucky looks at Steve and sees the vulnerability in his eyes.

Fucking Paul, Bucky thinks.

“Of course I do Stevie. You know I do. I love you and I can’t wait to spend forever with you and Matt.” Bucky says as strokes Steve’s face.

“I’m sorry that asshole couldn’t take the hint. He wants what he can’t have.”

Steve gives him his signature boyish grin.

“Remember baby it’s your name I’m screaming not his.”

Steve huff out a small laugh.  

“I got to tell you babe I was getting extremely turned on by what you were saying to that asshole. I was getting hard.”

Steve arches his eyebrow at that comment.

 “What do say baby doll how about a quickie?” Bucky says with an eyebrow waggle.

“We can’t Buck everyone is down stairs. They’ll know.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Did you not notice Natasha put the music higher and people will think we did it anyway if we come down right now.”

Steve bites his lips and is thinking. 

“Fuck it lets do it.”

“That’s my Stevie,” Bucky says as he pulls Steve in for a kiss.

10 minutes later they come down stairs their clothes a little disheveled and big smiles on their faces. Luckily no one comments on it.  

They end the night with rousing game of Cards against humanity. To everyone’s shock Peter ends up winning. He looks at Steve with a scared look “Please don’t tell my Aunt.”

Everyone says their goodbyes and the Steve and Bucky head to bed. Their night ends with Bucky screaming Steve’s name over and over again. 

* * *

 

_**The day of the wedding (Bucky POV)** _

Bucky is a bundle of nerves. Steve and Bucky thought it best if they didn’t see each other until the wedding. So Bucky stayed with Natasha the night before. It was the first time in months that Bucky would sleep alone. Luckily Steve gave Bucky one of his shirts to sleep in. Bucky in turn gave him his shirt. Clint came over to have Brunch with Bucky. As Natasha made sure everything was running smoothly at the wedding venue.

“Ya think that Jackass is going to show up at the wedding?” Clint asks nonchalantly.

Bucky scoffs, “He better fucking not. I’ll let Natasha kill him.”

“Don’t worry Pietro and Wanda will be on top of it. He doesn’t stand a chance.”

“I’m trusting you Clint.”

A couple of hours later he gets ready for the wedding. He showers and puts on the cologne Steve loves. He slicks back his hair and puts on his suit. Bucky’s sister Becca and her husband Luis meet Bucky at Natasha’s place.

“Oh my god I can’t believe my baby brother is getting married.” Becca cries.

“Come on Beck’s don’t cry.” Bucky laughs.

“I’m just so happy. I’m sorry that are parents are such homophobic assholes.”

Becca dabs at her eyes. “Thank god for waterproof make up.” She chuckles.

Bucky just gives her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

 “Thanks for dancing with me on the mother-son dance.” Bucky says with a sad smile.

 “Anything for you baby brother. I was honored you chose me.” Becca says as pats Bucky’s cheek lovingly.

 “Shall we?” Bucky asks.

Bucky gets to the venue before Steve. He’s pacing around a bundle of nerves.

Natasha walks up to Bucky with a smirk, “The other groom has arrived. So beat it you’re not supposed to see each other until the ceremony.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and mutters “I thought that was only for husbands and wives.”

He goes to the kitchen of the venue and fiddles with his phone. He hears the kitchen door open and little feet shuffling on the floor.

“Hi Dad” Matt beams 

“Hey kid How was your morning?”

Bucky hops off the counter and gives Matt a hug. 

“Good Daddy was being nervous.”

“Aww he was” Bucky chuckles.

“Yeah we couldn’t sleep last night so I slept in the bed with him. I missed you and so did Daddy.”

“I missed you guys too.” Bucky says softly.

Natasha comes in the kitchen “Come on gentlemen its time to get ready.”

Bucky is waiting at the end of the aisle for Steve. Natasha takes her place by him. Finally the music starts playing. Matt and Jessica make their way down the aisle. Jessica tossing the flowers and Matt walking with importance up the aisle. Then Sam comes down the aisle and makes his way to the front. Steve is escorted down the aisle by Sam’s mother. Bucky can’t help the tears that fall down his face when he sees Steve. He looks so beautiful and elegant in his tux. Steve is beaming at him and he too has tears in his eyes. Sam’s mom gives Bucky a big hug before sitting down. Steve and Bucky both face the altar. Bucky got Dum Dum to officiate the wedding. He’s not really sure if that was a good idea.

* * *

 

  _ **Steve POV**_

Steve woke up on Sunday to a little body curled up against him. Matt’s little hand was slung over Steve’s waist. Steve had a to laugh because Matt’s little arm didn’t even go around his waist. Last night was rough. He missed Bucky. Matt decided he would keep his daddy company last night. He decided to let Matt sleep as long as he liked because today was going to be a long day. Matt needed to be in a good mood. He had too much energy he needed to go for a run.

He went next door to the parkers. Ask May if she would watch Matt while he went for a run. She happily obliged and went to stay at his house. He ran longer than usual today. He had a lot on his mind. Today was a big day. He was both excited and nervous. Steve was going to be a husband and have a husband. When he got back to the house May was helping Matthew brush his teeth. He thanked for watching him and told her he see her and Peter at the wedding.

He made Pancakes, eggs and bacon for him and Matthew. Sam came over later and helped get Matthew ready while Steve got himself ready. As Steve got ready he thought of mother. How he wished she was still alive to see him get married. He willed the tears away and touched his chest knowing she was in his heart.

Sam’s mom was waiting for them in front of the venue. She squealed at how adorable Matthew looked and how handsome Steve looked. They made their way to a room to get ready for the ceremony. Sam escorted Matt to find Bucky.

“Oh Steven your mama would be so proud of you.I know she is looking down from Heaven with a smile on her face.” Sam’s Mom says wistfully.

Steve gives her a little smile, “Thank you Mrs. Wilson for everything. Ya know giving me away to Bucky.”

Sam’s mom caresses his cheek “Oh sweetheart its what your mama would have wanted. You are a member of the Wilson family and don’t let anyone tell you different.”

They embrace.

Natasha comes in, “You ready?”

Steve nods.

The music starts playing Matthew and Jessica walk first down the aisle. Followed by Sam and Natasha. Finally its Steve and Georgia’s turn to walk. Bucky catches sight of him and starts getting tears. Steve gets tears as well. Georgia gives Bucky a hug before sitting down. It starts.

* * *

 

Dum Dum begins the ceremony:

We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite _James Barnes_ and _Steven Rogers_ in marriage.

Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace.

Who is it that brings this man to this man?

“I do” Says Sam’s Mom Georgia.

_James Barnes_ and _Steven Rogers_ , I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.

_James Barnes_ , Do you take _Steven Rogers_ to be your Husband?

Bucky with a smile and tears in his eyes says “I Do”

Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?  

Bucky says with a shaky voice “I do”

_Steven Rogers_ , Do you take James Barnes to be your Husband?

With a shaky voice and happy tears Steve says “I do”

Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore? “

Steve smiles at Bucky and clears his throat “I Do”

Dum Dum Speaks, “Now for the vows James repeat after me.”

I _James Barnes_ , take thee _Steven Rogers_ , to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health , for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you.

Now James take the ring and place it on Steven’s finger and repeat after me:

_"With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live.”_

Now Steven repeat after me:

I _Steven Rogers_ , take thee _James Barnes,_ to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health , for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you.

Now Steven take the ring and place it on Jame’s finger and repeat after me:

_“With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live.”_

_James Barnes_ and _Steven Rogers_ as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and husband, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other.

Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust , to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together.

_James Barnes_ and _Steven Rogers_ , in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Husband.

“Congratulations, You may now kiss your husband.”

Bucky and Steve kiss softly and chaste.

“It is my privilege to present to you Mr. & Mr. Barnes-Rogers." Dum Dum says with a big smile. 

The crowd erupts in cheers and clapping. Matt runs up to Steve and Bucky. Steve picks him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Bucky gives him one too. Matt returns the sentiment and they make their way down the aisle.

“If you would all make your way to reception area. While the grooms take their wedding pictures. Thank you.” Natasha speaks to everyone.

They snap a few pictures and have a few laughs. Bucky can’t stop smiling. He’s finally married to the love of his life. Natasha ushers them to reception hall.

“Alright Ladies and Gentlemen lets welcome Mr. and Mr. Barnes-Rogers.”

For their Mother and Son dance Bucky and Steve chose the song “Only You” by Joshua Radin. This was a really hard song to choose seeing how they both don’t have their mothers. Becca would be dancing with Bucky. Sam’s Mom Georgia would be dancing with Steve. They make their way to the dance floor and separate to their respective partners. There were a lot of tears during the dance.

Finally Steve and Bucky’s first dance as Husbands. They chose “Can’t help falling in love with you” by Elvis Presley.

“Just like we practice” Bucky whispers into Steve’s ear.

Steve just gives him a watery smile. During the song they never broke eye contact with each other. They just let the song do the talking. They sway softly to the song. After their dance they share a kiss and exchange I love you’s.

They kick off the dancing to Black Eye Pea’s “I gotta feeling” Matt comes up to them and they all dance together. Bucky will admit that Matthew has more rhythm than Steve. It’s not afraid to cut loose. He found it quite adorable the way Matthew was shaking his but.

Bucky looks to his right and sees Natasha dancing with Sam. That is an interesting development Bucky thinks. He looks at Steve and motions for him to look to the right. Steve gives a quick glance and sees the dancing. Steve raises his eyebrow at Bucky. They shrug and continue dancing.

Its time for the speeches.

Bucky stands up “I like to thank you all for joining us on the special day. The real person we should be thanking is this little guy right here.” He points to Matthew. Matthew giggles and leans into Steve’s shoulder.

 “Without him I never would have met the love of my life.” Bucky gives Steve a grin. “I had this pint sized kid come up to me asking if I was single and if I liked boys. He was pretty intimidating for his size.” Bucky says with a chuckle. Everyone laughs with him.  “When I said I did in fact like boys he was like great come meet my daddy and dragged me to the next aisle and that’s when I saw him this blonde looking adonis.” Bucky winks at Steve who turns red. “Steve was mortified that Matt had tried to get him date and even more mortified that he was trying to help his daddy get laid.” Bucky says with a laugh. Steve is turning red and the crowd is laughing. “We went on our first date that evening and the rest is history. So thank you Matty I owe you one.” He says with a wink. 

Steve stands up and gives Bucky a kiss. Matt stands on his chair and gets a big hug from Bucky the crowd aww’s at that. The rest of the evening is spent dancing and laughing. They go around the room to greet people and thank them for coming. Matthew is a little dance machine. He even gets Natasha to dance with him. The night finally comes to a close. Matthew has fallen asleep on three chairs pushed together. Steve and Bucky are saying their goodbyes. Clint comes up to them.  

“So did he show up.” Bucky asks.

Clint makes a face “Yeah.”

Bucky and Steve stare at him like continue. 

“He showed up at the ceremony but Pietro nabbed him. He is a fast mother fucker.He was all weepy and shit. I was like bro its been like 2 years move on. I distinctly remember him saying he doesn't love you like 5 times.” Clint says with an eye roll.  

“So…While you guys were taking photos Natasha had a little chat with him.” Clint says with wide eyes.

“She got him a cab and Wanda got in with him to make sure he stayed put.” Clint says with a thumbs up.

 “Crisis averted.”  

“Well, thanks Clint.” Buck mock salutes him.

“No Problem enjoy your evening.” He says with an eyebrow waggle.

Bucky rolls his eyes and Steve just snorts.

They both look at snoring Matthew on the chair. Bucky gently wakes him. 

“C’mon it time to wake up.” Bucky says sweetly.

Matthew looks at him bleary eyed, Bucky picks him up and carries him to the car. Matthew nuzzles in Bucky’s neck and proceeds to go back to sleep. Bucky carries him to the car and gently puts him in his car seat. He gives him kiss goodbye and a kiss goodnight. Steve does the same. Sam will be watching him at their house while they go on a mini-honeymoon. They say goodbye to Sam and thank for his sitting services. They drive to their hotel. All their stuff is already there.

Steve and Bucky collapse on their bed out of exhaustion. Steve turns his head and smiles at Bucky. Bucky grabs his hand and they just stay like that for a while. Just letting it all sink in.

Bucky straddles Steve.

 “I believe some loving is in order.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve says with a playful smile.

Bringing his hands to Bucky’s hips. Bucky leans down and kisses Steve. Who eagerly kisses him back. They stay that way for a while until Steve switches positions so he’s on top.

“Were way overdressed” Bucky says against Steve’s lips causing him to chuckle. 

“What should we do about that Mr. Rogers?” Steve says playfully.

Bucky smiles widely at the Mr. Rogers comment. He takes off Steve’s suit jacket and vest and tosses it aside then proceeds to unbutton Steve’s shirt. Bucky gets up and Steve proceeds to undress him. They are both left in their pants. Steve goes back to kissing Bucky and their hands roam each others bodies. Steve nips and sucks at Bucky’s neck. Causing Bucky to moan loudly and rut up against him. Steve lightly nips at Bucky’s collarbone and chest. Steve gives Bucky’s nipples a little nip causing Bucky to jolt up. He moves down Bucky’s chest and down his happy trail until he gets to his pants. Steve unzips Bucky’s pants and pulls off his underwear and pants together. He tosses them off the bed and gives Bucky a little smirk.

“Oh god yes,” Bucky moans.

“I believe the name you’re looking for is Steve.” Steve chuckles

“Shut up and keep sucking.” Bucky groans out.

Bucky grabs on to Steve’s hand and is chanting his name like a prayer. He finally gives Steve’s hair a little tug to get him off. Steve looks up at Bucky and wipes his mouth with a smile. Bucky takes off Steve’s pants quickly and pushes him on the bed.

He makes Steve watch as he prepares himself for him. That causes Steve to groan, and his eyes to roll back. Bucky places himself above Steve’s dick and slowly takes him in. They both moan appreciatively. Steve’s hands grab Bucky’s ass. Bucky places his hands on Steve’s chest and starts moving his hips at achingly slow pace it’s driving Steve crazy. They never break eye contact as Bucky slowly rides Steve.

“I love you buck.” Steve moans out as he climaxes.

“I love you Steve.” Bucky yells shortly after.

Bucky gently removes himself from Steve and lays down next to him. Steve snuggles into Bucky’s chest. They lay like that for a while with Bucky stroking Steve’s head and Steve tracing Bucky’s abs with his finger.

They don’t leave their hotel room for the next three days. Their mini honeymoon is spent exploring each others bodies and taking long baths together. Only ordering room service. Their last morning in the hotel Bucky is watching Steve sleep. He can’t believe he has a husband. Fiancé had a nice ring to it but Husband is even better. Bucky presses soft kisses to Steve’s cheek and nose causing him to smile.

“Morning Husband,” Bucky greets as he continues giving Steve kisses.

“Morning.” Steve sleepily greets.

“Ready to go see our son?” Bucky asks with a grin.

“Yeah I missed him.” Steve says with fondness.

“How about one more tumble in the sheets?” Bucky says with a raised eyebrow.

“Like I could say no to that.” Steve laughs.

_**Best thanksgiving ever.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I debated on whether or not to have Thor and Loki as strippers at the Bachelor Party. There's a nice image for you :). Next up the epilogue. 
> 
> Would you guys like to see a part 2? The part 2 would consist of what happened after Bucky and Steve's first date to their one year anniversary. Anyone?
> 
> Once i finish this story i will continue working on [Sea of love.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4341449/chapters/9846377) Another Stucky parent fic.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve settle into marriage. The word adoption comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story. This story was only intended to be a one-shot so I was taken aback by the response on this fic. Once again thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to post it. It was giving me trouble. So I hope you like it.

_**6 months later** _

Its now the end of May Bucky, Steve and Matt are settling into their new home. Their new house was definitely an upgrade from the tiny townhouse they were living in. It was starting to get cramped. So after a couple of months of looking they found their dream home. It was a 3 bedroom house with a beautiful backyard and a treehouse for Matt to play in. Matt was pretty excited about his new room and the fact that the other room would be his playroom.

In the 6 months that they’ve been married Bucky legally adopted Matthew. It didn’t really take much convincing on Matthew’s end. Bucky and Steve had asked him how he would feel if Bucky adopted him and he would become a Barnes as well. Matthew was so thrilled he jumped on Steve and asked him “Are we Barnes now Daddy?” with a big wide grin. So Matthew was now Matthew Joseph Rogers-Barnes and Steve became Steven Grant Rogers-Barnes. Of course Bucky became a Rogers as well hyphenating his last name so now he is James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers.

Now a topic Steve and Bucky had been mulling over was Adoption.

“I think we should wait until school ends so we have the whole summer.” Steve states.

 “It doesn’t hurt to start looking now Stevie.”

“I don’t know Bucky ya think Matty’s ready?”

“C’mon Stevie he’ll be fine. He’s said plenty of times how much he’s wanted this.”

“I’m just worried about his age.”

“C’mon Steve Haven’t you always wanted a dog?”

“Well yeah.”

“It doesn’t have to be a super big dog. Just a nice medium sized one.” Bucky is pleading with Steve with his eyes.

“Don’t give me those eyes Bucky, ya know what they do to me.” Steve groans.

Bucky smiles at Steve.

“So is that a yes?” Bucky asks with a hopeful smile.

Steve rolls his eyes and smiles “Yes.”

Bucky gives Steve a kiss “I love you.”

“Love ya too Buck.”

They head to sleep.

On Saturday they head to various shelters to look at dogs. Matty and Bucky are like kids in the candy store because all the dogs. A Rottweiler snarls and growls at them causing Matt to jump back into Steve’s legs.

“I thinks I wants a little doggy Daddy.” Matt says frazzled.

They end up at the humane society in the late afternoon. Matt’s peeking into the cages and telling all the doggies hello. He’s getting them all excited. Bucky and Steve are looking into the cages as well. Matt goes further down cages and kneels down and starts talking to one of the dogs. Curious Steve and Bucky go to where Matthew is kneeling. He is trying to make friends with a bulldog.

“Hello little guy why are you so sad?” Matt is cooing at the bulldog.

The bulldog was laying down and had the saddest eyes ever. It made Bucky’s heart hurt a little. Both him and Steve shared a look. The dog looks to have healing scars on his body.

“Aww you have marks of a warrior.” Matthew says sweetly.

He tries sticking his little fingers into the cage.

“Matt don’t do that he might bite you.” Steve warns. 

“He won’t bite me Daddy. Your very cute doggie Yes you are.” Matt is saying sweetly.

The bulldog starts whining and moves to the front of the cage.

The lady working stops and says, “OH MY GOD how did you do that?”

The three of them startled.

“I’m sorry is he not allowed to interact with the dogs?” Steve says apologetically.

“Oh no thats fine its just that the little guy in the cage hasn’t wanted to interact with anyone. He just been a depressed little guy since he got here. He hasn’t moved from the back of the cage at all.” The woman says shocked.

“Whats his name?” Matt asks.

“This sweethearts name is Percy. He is about a year and half old. He’s been here for about month healing.”

“What happens to him? Why does he has ouchies?” Matt looks expectantly at the woman.

“Oh sweetie he’s previous owners weren’t very nice to him.” The woman says sadly.

“Aww they hurted him?” Matt sniffles with a sad face. He leans into Bucky’s leg and starts weeping.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset him.” The woman says with a sorrowful expression.

“Its okay he doesn’t like to see animals being hurt. When that ASPCA commercial came on he bursts into tears and We signed up to give them money every month.” Steve says.

“Can we get him Daddy? I will love him so very much.” Matt says wiping his tears away.

Bucky and Steve have a silent conversation with their eyes.

“Is he up for adoption?” Steve asks hesitantly.

“Yes, he is up for adoption.” The woman says happily.

“He’s been here for a couple of months now I was beginning to think he was un-adoptable.”The woman continues.

Matt once again is kneeling down and talking to Percy. Percy has made his way up to the front of the cage and is licking Matt’s fingers.

“He likes me Daddy. See?” Matt says with a smile.

Bucky kneels down.

“Yeah he does Buddy. Hey Percy,” Bucky puts one of his fingers into the cage.

Percy hesitantly sniffs Bucky’s fingers and then gives him a little lick.

“C’mon Daddy come meet Percy.” Matt says to Steve.

With a smile Steve kneels down and greets Percy. Steve had to admit he was a little in love with Percy’s sweet little face. He was staring at him with those sad little brown eyes and well he was hook as well. Percy gives his fingers a lick.

“I guess its unanimous. We’ll take him.”

“That’s so wonderful! I was afraid no one would want him.” The woman says happily.

“Come with me and you can fill out the necessary paperwork. Percy is up to date with his vaccinations and he’s also been neutered. His fee is $120.”

Matthew is still kneeling down and petting Percy through the cage.

“C’mon buddy we have to go fill out the paperwork so he can home with us.”

Percy gives Matts fingers one last lick before he stands up.

“I’ll be backs Percy. Promise. You’re coming home with me. Isn’t that awesome.” Matt says excitedly to Percy.

Percy gives a little woof at that. He starts whining when Matt starts getting farther and farther away from him. Once they finished filling out the paperwork. They went back to percy’s cage and the woman opened the door of the cage. Percy ran out of the cage and tackled Matthew to the floor and starting licking his little face. Turning Matthew into a fit of giggles. Bucky and Steve both smiled at each other. He was going to fit in just fine in their family. They ended up going to the pet store after. Percy was treated like a king they got his dog food, treats, toys, collar with his name tag. He was very excited about his freedom. Steve and Bucky were pleased that he was a friendly dog. Apparently he loved little kids.

It’s nearing the evening when they get home. Steve fires up the grill for some hamburgers. He watches Bucky and Matt play with Percy. Steve can’t believe how much his life has changed in the past two years. For the better of course. He’s got an amazing husband a wonderful kid and now a hairy lovable companion. Steve can’t help the goofy grin that appears on his face. He had to let out a laugh when Percy tackled a sitting Bucky on to the floor to give him lots of kisses. Bucky gets up off the floor and goes to where Steve is grilling.

“So whose the better kisser?” Steve teases.

Bucky rolls his eyes but smiles “I don’t know Percy’s got some wicked tongue action.”

Steve snorts and smiles “Punk.”

“Jerk” Buck says lovingly.

They hear Matt squeal out “Tag your it.”

They see him tag Percy and runaway. Percy is chasing him happily around the backyard. Matt is laughing and he stops running then Percy stops running. They both are staring at each other. Matt makes a move to run only to be tagged by Percy. Then Percy starts running away from Matt. Matt giggles and chases after Percy. After a while they both lay on the grass to take a breather.

“Dinnertime Matthew.”

“C’mon on Percy.” Matthew calls out.

Percy falls happily after Matthew. They eat their dinner and talk. Matthew is so excited to tell the kids in his class about his new doggy. After dinner they get Matthew ready for bed. He is given is bath and bedtime snack. During story time Percy gets up on the bed too. Steve and Bucky kiss Matthew goodnight and head downstairs with Percy. Little Percy was really reluctant to leave Matt.

Bucky and Steve watch TV for a bit down stairs. Percy has his head on Bucky’s lap and is content with Bucky scratching his ears. Soon Steve and Bucky get ready for bed. They turn off all the lights downstairs and make sure everything is locked before heading upstairs. Percy trails behind them up the stairs. Steve peeks into Matthews room to see if he’s asleep. Percy is whining by Steve’s legs. Steve looks down at Percy. “You want to sleep with him tonight Buddy.” Steve asks sweetly.

Percy gives small woof. Okay Steve thinks. He lets him into Matt’s room where he hops onto Matt’s bed and snuggles up near the end of the bed. Steve leaves Matt’s room opened just in case. He goes to his room and gets ready for bed. Steve snuggles up with his Husband and falls asleep.

The future is looking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do intend to write a part 2 of this story. That would consist of what happened after Steve and Buckys first date to their one year anniversary. I will write it but I want to concentrate on other stuff right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your Kudos and comments mean a lot :D. I hope you enjoyed it. Here's my [ Tumblr](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com/) just if you want to say hello or if you have some ideas for this story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let's Get It On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742983) by [buckyjerkbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjerkbarnes/pseuds/buckyjerkbarnes)




End file.
